Bad Girl Bella Meets The Elite Edward
by countrydoglover
Summary: Bella lives in South Forks with her sister, Alice.Emmett is the leader of a gang.Jasper and Edward go to the Elite school. Rosalie was kicked out of school. All Human.BxE, EmxR, AxJ.Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read & Reveiw. **

Bad Girl Bella meets The Elite Edward

Chapter 1: Caught

BPOV Saturday September 27th

"Alice!!" I called for the third time…

"I'm coming. Jeez, are you stressed. Need a smoke?" Alice is wearing simple black mini skirt, short beyond reason, and a tight hot pink tank top. For September, the nights are still warm.

"Yes, but you are taking forever getting ready. I see no point. No one is even close to cute. Except Emmett, but he is like our big brother."

"Not to mention he's the leader of the gang. He's off limits."

"Exactly. All you do is put an invitation on yourself for Nerdy Newton." Mike Newton is the laughing stalk of the gang because he tries to be gangster, but he wears suspenders on his baggie pants, has squared glasses, and doesn't smoke weed. Who doesn't smoke weed in south Forks?

By the time we stopped laughing, we were in the car, on our way to 'the spot'. When we pulled up, Emmett walked over.

"What's up? Want a joint?"

"Finally!!" I snatch it out of his hand and light up. He stares for a second, then shakes his head.

"Hey Bella, new tattoo??"

"Yeah, I thought the rose with the barbwire around it fir me."

"It does. I like it."

"Why, thank you."

Alice and I leave Emmett to go talk with the others. The sun is starting to go down.

Then I hear the sirens. Red and Blue lights start to fill the area. Everyone scrambles to get to their cars.

Alice is already by our car, waving me over. I start to run over, but trip on something. Probably my own two feet. . I hit the ground, where I feel hand cuffs on my hands, then brought to my feet. I see that Alice is also cuffed and being lowered into the police car.

Once I'm in, the car begins to head towards north forks. The rich kids live up here. They don't have tattoos, or do drugs. They all go to the Forks Elite School which is east of Forks. It is like a mini college up there.

On the way, I see this boy about my age with bronze hair, sitting out in his big front yard, reading. He quickly losses interest, and returns to his book.

At the station, the officer finds Alice and my records.

"You have both been warned, and still here you are. Now what are you to do with you?" James, the officer, asked us.

"Another warning, drive us home, and we can forget this ever happened" Alice suggested.

"No, maybe some jail time would get you two in shape."

"I can't go to jail. Please anything but jail."

"Hhmmm…. There is now an opening at Forks Elite School. I see that you have both dropped out of high school your junior year, am I right?"

"Yes, I dropped out this year," I said.

"Would you both go to the Elite school till you graduate? I understand that your father lives close to the school. If you go off campus, it is to only go to his house, or we must get written permission from him. Since everything that you would ever need is on campus, that shouldn't be a problem. Is your punishment clear?"

"Yes sir."

"The city will pay for room and board, but you must pay for books, clothes, food, and any other supplies you might need. You'll begin Monday, but stay here tonight, and we'll drive you there tomorrow morning."

"What ever" Alice rolled her eyes.

They escort us to the little cell that we were to stay in was cold and dark. Alice and I each had a thin blanket to sleep on.

After a fitful night, we were taken to our house to pack our few possessions. Once our clothes, books, and heirlooms are packed, we head east.

Waiting in the office, the secretary got us a room together, since were sisters, and gave us out schedules.

In our room, we unpacked showered, and explored. The room had two bedrooms, a full bath, mini kitchen (mini fridge, small stove, sink, and microwave), and a living room with a small, but not old, TV.

School is tomorrow, and curfew is at 9:00 o'clock school nights, 10:00 o'clock on weekends. No roaming the halls or walking outside.

Classes start at 8:00AM sharp.

_Great…_

RPOV Saturday

"I bet you can't even race," I think this jerk is trying to get punched.

"Okay, I'll race you, right here, right now. Down and back. Winner gets bragging rights, deal?"

"Deal, but don't blame me when you break a nail." Why do they think that just because I'm a blonde that I worry about my nails?

"Don't worry about me."

I walk over to my car, get in and bring it to life. It's only nine-thirty, I can quickly race and get back to the campus before curfew.

I pull up to the start line, ready to race. I've worked hard on this car, adding parts and I will destroy this guy in it.

"Ready… Set… GO!!"

I slam the gas, and the car flies forward. I drive and, all the way, the jerk is trying to pass me. Like that will happen.

I swiftly turn the corner, but instantly regret it. Red and blue lights fill my car as I coast to a stop.

Shit.

"Well if it isn't The Rosalie Hale. Caught you in a race did we now? Okay out of the car."

I stepped out the car, was hand cuffed and lowered into the car.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"Your father told us if we ever caught you racing, that you were kicked out of school, and dropped on the south side of town. No connections. Nothing."

Double Shit.

They stopped, 20 minutes later, on the dark street, undid the cuffs, and drove off.

I don't care I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.

**Review please!! Is it good? **


	2. Chapter 2

In the fanfic, Emmett is still his boyish ways, but that comes later

**In the fanfic, Emmett is still his boyish ways, but that comes later. Right now, he is that knight in shining armor guy. He is smart, 19 years old, and has a job, and we'll find out why later. Otherwise, read and enjoy. **

Chapter 2

EmPOV Late Saturday Night

"Bye Em" Ted called

"Later man," I start walking down the main road of south forks to my apartment. It is a nice fall night. Warm but a breeze blows by to keep it cooler.

As I was walking I see no one out. Strange, it's only 10:30.

Then I hear a muffled scream coming from a side street ahead.

I run to the sound, quietly, where I see a group of men in a half circle around one man and a limp figure.

I step up to the group and they run like bats out of hell. Only one remains the one holding the figure. The figure looks like a woman, and this sends me over the edge.

I walk over to him and punch hi square in the nose. It is now broken. He drops the girl and runs just like his buddies.

Cowards.

I catch the girl before she hits the ground. I can see that she's been beaten, and drugged, she might even had been raped.

I carefully pick her up bridal style and carry her to my apartment. I lay her on the bed, and care for her injuries. Multiple bruises, cuts, and maybe a slight concussion.

When I'm done, I wait for her to come around. As I look at her, she is easily the most beautiful girl in the world. Her long blonde hair looks so soft on the pillow that it lay on. She is slender, but not weak looking. Pale perfect skin, and long legs.

I sat looking at her face for a long time, it looks so peaceful.

Then she starts to wake. Her violet eyes flutter open, then she shuts them again.

Slowly she opens them again, but sees me and bolts up, sitting, on the bed, eyes wide.

"Where the hell am I, who the hell are you, and what am I doing here? Tell me NOW!!" She demanded.

" First your at my apartment, on the south side of Forks. Second my name is Emmett McCarty. And third you're here because I found you in the hands of some men who beat and raped you. Now I cleaned your cuts, and you have a slight concussion. Now sleep."

"Fine."

She shuts her eyes, and in no time is asleep. I look at the clock. It's one in the morning. I grab an extra blanket, and head to the spare bedroom. I always wondered why I had a two-bedroom apartment. I mean, I live alone.

I crawl into the bed that is too small for me, and fall asleep. I woke to the sound of crying. It's 8:00am.

I walk into the master bedroom to see her curled up crying. Her arms were wrapped around her long legs, her forehead on her knees. She was trying to be quiet, but violent sobs escaped her.

I slowly walked up to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sshhhh…it's okay…your safe now."

"But… i…I hav…have no where…to…go" she said between sniffles and sobs.

"You can stay here if you like. It is a two bedroom. I'll move you to the other room, and you can stay there. I work a few nights and go out sometimes, but otherwise I hang out here."

"No, I couldn't do that to you. I have nothing to give you. It wouldn't be right."

"Nonsense. You can stay free of charge and everything. I have plenty of food, and extra money so it is really nothing. So, will you stay?"

She wipes a tear from her cheek, nods her head, and says " Thank you. Oh, and my name is Rosalie."

"Okay, Rosalie, will you join me for breakfast?"

She nods again, I offer her my hand, which she takes and I hoist her off the bed.

After eating my eggs and the secret family recipe for French toast, Rosalie goes to the bathroom to shower. I'd have to get her some clothes. Hers from last night are dirty and torn. She can't wear that.

While she was showering, I ran down to the clothes store and got her some jeans and shirts. I guessed on the sizes, I hope they fit.

I get back to my apartment. The showers not running, but she is still in the bathroom. I knock on the door.

"Rosalie, I have some clothes that you can wear. Do you want me to leave them here?"

The door slightly opens and her small hand snakes out, open. I place the clothes in her hand and she shuts the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" she sounds like she's been crying again.

"Have you been crying?"

The bathroom door opens and she slips past me to walk to the guest bedroom, and shuts the door silently.

Her eyes were red. She was crying…

BPOV Monday

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Arg…Damn alarm clock…it's 5:30!! What the HELL are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we have to get up now in order to be ready for school on time."

"Oh…yeah…school…I forgot…I'm getting up."

Alice and I got ready for school, studied the map of the school and then our schedules.

I had math first. I walked in and took the seat that the teacher told me to. Other students file in and take their seats. By 8:00 everyone was seated, books out and ready.

This will be a long day.

By second and third period, I had a routine. Tell teacher name and that I'm new, take seat assigned, get out book, pretend like I'm listening, wait for bell, grab books, and get to next class.

Forth period was English. I walk to the seat that the teacher told me to sit in, when I trip. I wait for the pain, but it never comes.

I wasn't aware anyone else was in the room, but that bronzed haired boy that was reading Saturday had two arms around my waist.

I wiggle out of his arms and he turns to sit in his seat. I stood there, confused until more students walk in.

The teacher was talking, but I couldn't hear anything. He had the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

The bell startled me. I collect me books and head to lunch. Alice was there, food in front of her, waiting for me. I tell her about the gut from English class.

"His name is Edward Masen. He's a straight A student, but is the _king_ of English. He is supposed to help the school win the decathlon with the science freak, Jasper Whitlock."

"And how do you know all this?" I ask.

"I, for one, have made some friends. I also know that there was a girl kicked out on Saturday for racing. No one has seen her since."

"So…"

"Just some gossip I heard."

The rest of the day was uneventful. No more trips, gym wasn't that bad. Though I did mostly sit on the bench after the couch saw me play. He deemed me 'dangerous'.

I was on my way to my room when I saw Edward and another girl. Her arms were around his waist, his arm over her shoulder.

I continued to walk to my room. I lay down on my bed and finished my homework.

When I was finished, I got up, stretched, and tried to wake up my legs.

"Where's Alice?" I wondered out loud.

Oh well. I grab my ID and head for the library. Might as well go somewhere, right?

**Review please. Also, Bella and Edward are 17, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are 19, Rosalie is 18. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: EPOV Monday 15 minutes after school ended

Chapter 3: EPOV Monday 15 minutes after school ended

Cp ice 2.1 J over g times c

Okay, only 10 more formulas to memorize. I shift in my chair that I'm sitting in. The chairs on the first floor library are so uncomfortable. Jasper never seems to notice, he is always engrossed in his science.

X

The door to the library creaks open. That new girl, Bella, walks in and heads straight to the classics.

She finds a book, reads the inside flap, puts it back. She meanders down the isle and out of sight.

Back to the formulas. X 2a

Bella comes up the other isle. She has three books now. She grabs another, reads the back and adds it to her stack.

She walks over to the librarian, and checks out her books.

Before she goes, she glances around the library. Her eyes stop on me. Quickly she grabs her books and scurries out the library.

What's her problem?

Anyway…

**2 Hours Later**

"Bye Jasper"

"Bye Edward"

I start walking back to my room when my stomach growls. It's only 4:30.

I walk though the courtyard, where I see Bella, book in hand, reading by the fountain.

Wow, she looks really good when she sits like that.

I see Tyler come up behind her. He asks her a question, which she shakes her head no to. I can't hear her reply. He tries again.

"NO!!" She practically yells at him. She blushes when she realized that others are staring at her. She grabs her book and fast walks to where I suppose her room is.

"Hey, Tyler, what did you ask her?" Some sophomore asks.

"Well…uh…first it was a movie, then I added dinner. She doesn't like money spent on her she said, and she doesn't want to date anyone."

Hmmm… which reminds me. I got a date with Lauren in 20 minutes.

I get back to my room, change clothes, and jog to Lauren's room. We walk to the restaurant and order dinner.

We finish dinner, and she suddenly becomes very quiet.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I think that…uh…that we should maybe…see other people."

I know I'm sitting with my mouth hanging open. How can she say we need to break up? We've been going out since the 7th grade.

"I don't feel the same way I used to about you than I did before. It's over Edward. I'm sorry."

"Oh…okay…"

"Good bye, Edward." And with that she got up and left.

I pay for dinner and walk slowly down the road.

It normally is a ten minute walk back to the campus. Tonight, it takes 25 minutes. But I keep replaying her words in my head. I try to hold back my tears, at least till I get my room.

I walk dragging my feet across the courtyard. It's only 6 o'clock. The sun is slowly going over the horizon. Twilight.

I hear a small sound on the other side of the fountain.

Bella is crying, book closed beside her, with her knees to her forehead. The sobs shake her little body.

I tiptoe to her side, quiet as possible. I hear her asking 'why' over and over again. I put a hand on her shoulder.

Her head jerks up, and she instantly tries to get to get away, but she falls into the fountain.

I grab her hand, and as fast as she went in, she was out of the cold water.

She starts to shiver so I take off my coat and put it around her shoulders. She won't look at me or speak.

I sit her back down on the fountain edge.

"Are you okay?" She nods. "Why are you crying?" She shakes her head no. "No you weren't crying or no your not going to tell me?" She just shakes her head no again.

After a few minutes, she abruptly stands up and runs out of the courtyard.

Her book lies on the edge. Wuthering Heights. I've never read this one.

The light is now gone, and it's 7:00. I start walking to my room again.

I unlock the door when I arrive, place the book on the counter. I grab an apple and walk over to the couch.

As I'm easting, I think about all that's happened today. Lauren breaking up with me, all the Bella encounters.

I see Bella clearly in my mind. Her brown wavy hair, her brown, warm and deep eyes. She is very beautiful, I must say.

I get up and grab her book from the counter. I open it to the front page.

**3 Hours Later**

I close the book after reading the last page. I wonder what Bella sees in these classic books.

I look over at the clock. 10:30. Wow it's late. I have to get to bed.

APOV Monday after School

I'm sitting on the second level of the library. My homework and books are out in front of me. Where to start? I guess math so I can get it out of the way. I reach for the book but stop when the library door opens.

Edward walks in talking with someone. His friend has golden blonde hair, and his tall, even taller than Edward, but not by much. Emmett is still taller than both of them. They are both muscular, but not in a bulging way. He has about ten books in his hands. He is very cute though.

They walk over to a table, put their books down, then they are consumed in the books. From time to time they write something down.

After 30 minutes, Bella walks in. She doesn't see me, and she heads straight to the classic section. Typical.

I notice that Edward is watching her. I don't think he notices his mouth is open.

But Bella has never been one to dawdle in a library. She checks out her books, and all but runs out the door.

Edward gets back work. And I start working on my math.

**2.5 Hours later** **/6:00**

I walk into the room, flip on the light and collapse onto the couch. Bella's not here. Wonder where she is?

My question is answered when she comes through the door panting. Her eyes are red, she has tear stains down her cheeks, and her clothes are soaked. She has a coat somebody else gave her. Who's coat is that?

She looks at me, then walks into her room, and locks the door.

I get up and knock on her door.

"Go away" Bella croaks.

"Open the door Bella."

"NO!"

"Isabella Marie Brandon-Swan open this door."

The door unlocks and opens it slightly.

"What?" Her clothes are changed to PJ and she has a towel drying her hair.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you all wet and crying?"

She walks over to the bed, and sits down. She tells me the whole story of her at the fountain, Edward finding her crying, and how she fell in. She says she was thinking about mom, and it made her sad. She was so embarrassed.

I walk over and put an arm around her shoulder. "Just forget about it. I'm sure he will. He's a guy. Are you hungry?" She thinks for a second, then nods her head.

"Yeah."

"Well let's go make something."

"Damn"

"What now?" I question her.

"I left my book by the fountain."

"How 'bout you go and get it while I start dinner, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

I get out the pan and the box of macaroni and cheese. Before the water gets warm, Bella walks in with empty hands.

"No book?" I ask.

"No, it's one of those invisible books. Does it look like I have a book?"

I don't answer. She's angry now. She normally has these mood swings. Maybe she's PMSing, or it's a withdrawal from lack of drugs. But she is pissed.

"I bet Edward took it"

"What book was it?"

"The library's copy of Wuthering Heights."

"You were reading that again?"

"I love that book"

"Yeah I know." I added the noodles to the boiling water.

We ate in silence. Bella is reading a book and I have a magazine open. After we finished, we cleaned the dishes, showered, then went to bed.

Not a bad first day. For me at least.

**Review. Pretty please... i'm begging right now. please, do you like it so far? REVIEW!! I have the next chapter written, but i won't update till i get more reviews. At least 5. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW !! **

Chapter 4 JPOV Tuesday September 30th 8:30 AM

AP chemistry is so easy. I finished the essay on atoms, and now I have to sit here for another half hour. With nothing to do.

Annie, my lab partner, leans over. She probably needs help with the paper.

"Hey, have you seen the new girls yet?"

New girls? I didn't know there was anyone new at this school.

"When did they start here?"

"Yesterday." Oh that's why. Everyone was talking about Rosalie missing.

"No I haven't even heard anything about the new girls. What's their names?"

"They're sisters, from south forks. Ones name is Bella. She's the brown haired brown eyes one. The other is Alice, and she has black spiky hair and blue eyes. She reminds me of a little pixy."

"What grade?"

"They are both juniors, but Alice is 19. Coming to this school is their punishment for something they did. Are you _sure_ you haven't heard _anything_ at all?"

"Nope. Positive."

"Okay." She turns back to her work.

Alice and Bella…Hmm…

After AP Calculus, AP biology, and fitness, it's lunch.

I sit down at the usual table. Edward quickly joins me. He has a school lunch tray. Gross.

"Why didn't you have time last night to make yourself a lunch?" I ask as I pull out my PB and J sandwich. Edward just stares at his food.

"I think it's moving. Anyways, I was up late reading. I just forgot."

"The Edward Masen forgot. Alert the media, the world must be ending."

"Knock it off. I was reading and lost track of time."

"Must have been a good book. What was it?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"But you hate classics?"

"It's not mine. It's Bella's. She left it by the fountain last night, so I took it to my room. It wasn't too bad. If you like depressing love novels."

"Well I don't. Want half of my sandwich?"

"Thank you." He snatches it from my hand and devours it. Over his shoulder, a brown haired girl taps his shoulder. He turns around; cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. He sees the girl and swallows hard, then stares. Idiot. She is only wearing black skinny jeans, and a plain dark blue t-shirt. She's also holding a jacket. Nothing exciting.

"Here." She hands him the coat, her cheeks turning pink from Edwards staring. She walks over to a girl holding two bags. They walk out together. I watch their hips sway left right…

Edwards hand comes in front of my face. I turn to look at him. "What?"

"Was I staring?" I nod. "Crap. Now what must she think?"

"I don't know. Don't worry, I was staring too. Who was she?"

"That's Bella, I told you about her from my English class. Oh!! Her book." He grabs his bag and runs out of the cafeteria. "See you after school Jazz!"

"Okay." I mutter to myself. I finish my lunch and get up to leave.

I get into the hall and see the girl Bella left with. Her short black hair spikes from her head. She is really short, about 4'10. She has a blue mini skirt on and a raspberry top with cream colored flowers. She is beautiful.

"Hey have… have you…uh… seen Edward?" I stuttered. Great one Jasper. I make a mental note to smack myself later.

She smiles. "Who?"

"Edward. My friend. He left a while ago to give Bella back her book. I'm Jasper Whitlock." I hold out my hand.

She is still smiling while she takes my hand. "Alice Brandon." Her voice sounds like she's singing. "Nice to meet you"

"You too."

Just then Edward comes up the hall.

"Alice have you seen Bella?" She shakes her head. "Then where is she?"

"Have you tried the library? The second floor?"

"No."

"Try there. She hides behind the shelves. I can't tell you how many times she ran away to the library."

"Thanks" and he runs back down the hall. The 5 minute bell rings.

"Bye Alice." I say before I turn down the hall. She smiles at me. "Good-bye Jasper."

I was so happy about talking with Alice that English, my worst and least favorite subject, doesn't seem so bad. I drift through the rest of my day, half listening.

After school, I head for the library. I look ahead of me to see small little Alice walking in front of me.

I watch her as she heads into the library and goes up the stairs to the second floor. She sits at one of the table, sets her books down, then digs through her bag for something.

Should I talk to her? Or just ignore her? I never talk to girls, unless it has to do with school. I've never had a girlfriend. Why am I so nervous? It's a girl.

No, wait. It's Alice. She's more than a girl. Maybe I can let her see me, and I can see what she does.

I could also walk up there and say 'hi'. What would she say back? Is she even interested? I have to do something. But what?

Edward walks in, the library door creaks.

"Hey Jazz."

Alice's head pops up, she sees me looking at her. She blushes, and smiles before returning to her work.

"Hey Edward. Ready to study?"

"Yeah." We walked over to our regular table. I pull out my science book and open to page 285.

"Did you ever find Bella?" I ask as I get out my binder.

"Yeah, gave her her book back. She was glad." But I only half hear what he says. I'm looking up at Alice. I can still see her from my seat. She glances up at me, but looks down instantly when she sees I'm looking at her.

But I have to work, but from time to time I glance up at her. Every time I look at her, I forget everything, even my name.

Sometimes she's looking at me too. My heart skips a beat when out eyes meet.

Edward notices I'm only half way into my work.

"Jasper, what has gotten into you?" he whispers.

"I don't know, but I feel funny." I whisper back.

"Like sick?"

"No, it's a good feeling. I like it. I have never felt this way before."

"Maybe were both sick, because I feel the same way."

"Really, when do you feel it?"

"When ever Bella's in the room. You?"

"When I see Alice."

"Well, you're the science wiz, what does it mean?"

"I don't know" but I have a pretty good idea…

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Does anyone want chapter 5? Well i have it, but i won't post it till at least one more person reviews. I know people are reading this, is it so hard to hit the little purplish button and type 'good' or bad' in the box that pops up. I'll take any reviews, signed or not. i don't care. and thank you to those who have reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review!!**

Chapter 5: RPOV Tuesday September 30th Morning

Chapter 5: RPOV Tuesday Morning

_The room is dark. I can't see anything. I hear laughter coming from somewhere. My arms and legs are bound, and I can't scream as much as I'd like to._

_A door opens and light spills into the room. A dark form takes shape, followed by another. Both walk slowly into the room, then shuts the door, and it is all dark again. _

"_So Rosie, what have you done wrong today? Steal a car, buy more parts for your car? Come on Rosie aren't you gonna tell me?" that chilling voice ask from the darkness._

"_Yeah Rosie, tell us. We'll then think about not hurting you, but…" the identical voice comes from the darkness. I hear footsteps come from my right, then old hands on my face. "Come on Rosie, tell us." The cloth that was in my mouth is untied, and I can breathe better._

_After a few deep breathes, I say "I have done nothing. Release me."_

"_Oh… no we won't do that Rosie, baby. No… we must have our fun." And with that both pairs of footsteps, one from each side start advancing. I hear a small chuckle from the right again. _

I wake at 6:00A.M. with a jolt. I keep telling myself it's okay. I'm safe at Emmett's.

"I'm going to have some tea." I announce out loud. I have been watching Emmett the past few days, learning his habits. I don't' try to, but there is not much else to do. All he has is a radio in every room and a small TV in the living room. I still can't believe I've been as comfortable with Emmett. I normally keep away from the boys at school, and well, home is the reason why…

I throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walk barefoot to the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I decide on green tea, to help calm me down. I pour the hot water into a mug and pad to the living room, where a recliner awaits me.

After a while, I hear the door shut as Emmett walks in, dressed in a nice pair of black jeans and a green shirt. He sees me in the recliner with my tea.

"Good morning. Is anything wrong? Your not normally up this early."

"Everything's fine. Just woke up and felt like having some tea, that's all." I wasn't going to say anything about my nightmare.

"Okay" He walks to his bedroom and shuts the door.

I sip my tea for the two minutes he's in his room. He walks in after he'd put on torn blue jeans and t-shirt.

"Can I make you some breakfast?"

"Can I cook this morning, Emmett?"

"I don't know...umm…"

"Please…" I put on my sad eyes and push out my lower lip. "You can help. I'm not very good."

He caves. "Fine you can help me make breakfast."

"Yeah! Thank you. Now where do we begin?"

"How does waffles sound?" He ask as we walk towards the kitchen.

"Great."

"Then look under the oven for the waffle iron and I'll get the batter."

I reach under the oven to find the iron. I place it on the counter. "Now what?"

"You really never have done this before, have you?"

"No. My family always had a cook. The meals were good, but impersonal. Thanksgiving and Christmas were always the same." He has no idea.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that." He sounds so sincere. I smile, and he smiles back. "My mom made the best stuffing in the world. Thanksgiving was always filled with great food she would make."

"Where are your parents now?" I ask, honestly curious. His smile faded, and his eyes drop to the floor. "Oh… I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." I know I wouldn't if asked. " I was just wondering."

His hand lifts my chin to look in his hazel eyes. "Don't be sorry. I want you to ask questions. Don't be ashamed. It's just hard to think about, even more to talk about what happened." He released my chin. "My parents dies my junior year of high school, in a car crash."

"Oh Emmett. I'm very sorry. It must have been hard."

"I was 18 though, with no other family members. I had my job, and a little money saved. I sold our house, and got this apartment. Eggs."

"What?"

"For the waffles."

"Ohh right… I completely forgot." He laid the eggs on the counter and grabbed for the bag containing the batter mix. He grabbed it too hard, because it exploded. Batter fluttered down around the small kitchen. He looks over to me.

I look around the room, then at his face. He looked so innocent, like the little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Opps."

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. My eyes started to water and my stomach started to hurt.

When I finally stopped, and looked back to Emmett, he just stared at me.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Want a cleaning lesson?"

I shake my head and walk over to the sink. I find a rag, get it damp, and then start to wipe the batter into the garbage.

"We might have had a maid but I do know how to clean."

"Okay. I'll say nothing. Let me get the mop."

We cleaned the rest of the kitchen, and when we finished, he picked up another pouch and handed it to me.

"Maybe you should open it this time."

"I agree." I open the pouch in one fluid movement and poured it into the bowl. He handed me a spoon.

After a few seconds, he reaches in from behind me and pours milk into the mix. I begin to stir again, but he is still right behind me. My pulse quickened, and I was thankful he couldn't hear it.

He left, but only to turn on the radio. He placed his hand over my free one. His other hand took the spoon out of my hand. He brought both hands over my head and twirled me slowly to face him. The music was slow, but my heart rate sped ahead.

He placed a light hand on my waist, while my hand instinctively went to his shoulder. His eyes never left mine. They were very intense, fierce, piercing through me.

I was surprised that I wasn't scared of Emmett. He is easily 6'4, if not more. I normally cringe being in the room with other men. But Emmett calms me down, and I'm not scared. At least, I don't think I am.

The song came to an end, and the kitchen was silent. Only our breathing disturbed the silence.

EmPOV

Oh SHIT!! What am I doing!? I can't do this. Not to her. She lives in my guest bedroom for heavens sakes.

But… when she laughed…wow! I could have sworne there was a courus of angels in my kitchen. And how I just opened up to her about my parents, when to everyone else I felt isolated. I really had to grow up when they died, so I normally don't have much fun. But with Rosalie that changes. I feel like I can act my age, and not years beyond it.

When I look into her violet eyes, I see hints of fear. I don't know if that's from last Saturday, or from a darker history, but I hope for the first option. I won't do anything…yet.

I reach over and shut off the radio. I have to ask her out, but it seems so hard. Where can i take her? Not to my gang hangout... not to my job... hmmm... i know!!

"Do you feel like going somewhere tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"That is a surprise. You don't have to change, what your wearing is fine. We'll go about 7:00, okay?"

"OK"

**Any guesses?? Please reveiw, or PM me, or something?**

YES!! That wasn't so hard.


	6. Chapter 6

A big thank you for those eho hsve added this story to thier alerts. I very specail thanks to Romania-Is-Fluffy, for helping me with ideas. Enjoy.

Chapter 6 EmPOV Tuesday September 30th

Chapter 6 EmPOV Tuesday September 30th

I was very anxious for 7:00 to come. I hope that she enjoys where I'm going to take her.

At 6:30p.m. I asked Rose if she was ready. When she walked out of her room I was speechless. She had changed her ratty t-shirt for a red halter top, and an ultra short black mini skirt, one that, with the slightest blow of the wind would unveil that I can only hope is a small little…

_Dammit Emmett knock it off slaps self mentally!!_

Also her heels are almost five inch red hot stilettos. (A/N **All Pics are on website)**

"Uh…Rosalie…you're wearing that!?" I ask, cautious.

"Yes, you have any problems with that?" She asked almost angrily.

"None what so ever." I said while looking at the outfit again. She had a smug look on her face.

I escort her out to my car, and open the door for her. As she sits, her skirt barely covers what it needs to.

On the drive there, I had to do everything to keep from looking. At one point, I had to pretend she was my grandma. That was no fun. It made the ten minute drive seem like an hour.

When I pulled up to the bowling alley, Rosalie's smile vanished, the slowly it came back. I opened the door for her.

"Are you up for this?" I offer her my hand and prayed she would accept it.

"I guess" she said as she took my hand.

"You can just watch if you like."

"Okay. Are you meeting anyone else here?" She ask as we walk through the door.

"Yeah, some guys from high school. The very few who still talk to me."

"Why wouldn't anyone talk to you?"

"It's a long story."

We were heading to the shoe rental place. I knew Rosalie would want to wear gross rental shoes. I whisper in her ear " You don't have to bowl you know that? I won't make you wear dirty rental shoes…"

But she cut me off. "Emmett, do you know that I have never done anything like this. I looks kind of fun. If I have to wear those shoes I will."

"Okay then what is your shoe size?"

"8 and a half."

I tell the lady behind the counter "we need an 8 and a half in women's and a 13 in men's."

After I paid, we walked over to where my friends had a plate of nachos, and were arguing about something.

"Jared, you asshole, I told you no sour cream!!" Derek was nearing yelling.

"I didn't hear you say that."

"Deaf asshole, go get me another one, without the sour cream."

"FINE!!"

Rose whispers to me " are they always like that?" When I nodded they asked. "Can I have the nachos with the sour cream?" I chuckle at her question.

"Of course, Rose."

Derek spotted us. "Hey Emmett!! What's happenin'?"

"Nothing my man. Derek. I'd like you to meet, my friend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is Derek, a friend since the first grade." I said. I didn't miss how his eyes scanned over her body.

"Nice to meet you, Derek." Rosalie said, bringing his eyes back to her beautiful violet one.

"Rose you can go sit on the bench." She walked over to one of the benches and started talking to my other friend, Anthony.

Derek whispers to me "So, she's a friend with benefits."

I smack him on the back of the head. "Don't you ever say that about her again." I smack him again. "And keep you eyes above her neck, or I will hit you again. But next time it will be a metal bat."

"Geez, no need to get violent Emmett"

Jared returned with another plate of nachos. I introduce Rose to him, and Anthony, before putting on my shoes.

"Alrighty, ready to bowl?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" Anthony says as he jumps over the counter.

Jared was first. He grabbed his 'lucky ball', and stepped up to the end of the lane. He analyzed his swing, then let it rip.

"Strike. Strike. Strike! Strike! STRIKE!!" he chants as the ball rolls towards the pins. When he got what he asked for, he jumped up and down, like a little school girl.

"Good job Jared." Anthony said. They high fived and he sat down. "Emmett it's your turn."

I get up and take off my coat. I walk over and drape it over Rose's bare legs. I don't want anybody looking at those. I walk over and pick up my favorite ball. It is hot pink, but it bowls beautifully. I scoot over a little to the right of the lane, and throw the ball down the lane.

"Strike!!" I yelled when all the pins fell down.

"Emmett, how often do you play?" Rosalie asked.

"Quite a bit. We need something to do other than…" I let my voice trail off, not wanting to tell Rose about my other self, yet.

We all took our turns playing, continuing to play many games, until it was 11:00pm. It was the last round of the last game. It was close. Jared had 78 points, Anthony had 76 points, and Derek and I had 79 point each.

"Can I try?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh… I guess." She has already changed into her rentals. Derek was first, only hitting nine pins.

"Okay, Rosalie, your turn."

She stands up and grabs the hot pink ball that I had used. She a lines herself for the throw. Her arm swings back, not even struggling with the weight, and as she bends forward, I thought I saw something red under her skirt. But then the ball down veers to the left. Gutter ball.

"Damn!..." She exclaims. She has the mouth of a sailor when she wants to. When my friends looked at me, I just shrug.

"It's okay Rose, it's only a game." She huffs back to her seat, not bothering with my coat.

"Uh… Em… we're going to take our leave now. See you later" Jared says.

"Yeah, bye Emmett." Derek says while putting on his coat.

"Alright, bye guys." I say. Now how am I going to deal with Rose.

The place is pretty much empty now, only a few more workers. I walk over to Rose, grabbing her arm softly and guided her to the bench. She sat down without a word.

"Now, Rose, now don't feel bad. I've beat these guys so many times. I think they deserve to win sometimes."

"But this was my fault," she's crying by now. I didn't know it meant so much to her.

"Rosie, why does this mean so much to you?"

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Rosie!!" she screams at me.

"Okay, shhh… it's okay now. Can you tell me? I don't do anything without a legitimate reason."

"I… well… it's… a long… story… but… I … guess…" She stops, and takes a deep long breath. "My dad and brother used to beat me after my mother dies when I was nine. They blamed me for everything, and so I took to racing." Another long deep breath. "I got caught on Saturday, and my dad told the cops to drop me off here in south forks." A shorter breath. "That's why I'm here. I don't want to go back to my family, it was so bad, and now that I'm free…" One really long breath gave me time to think. I can't believe someone as vile as that would want to hurt this… angel… this _goddess._ "Oh, Emmett, please don't see this as a bad thing, as a flaw. I… don't know what would have happen if… well if you hadn't have come into my life. Don't send me home, or anywhere for that matter. I'm happy where I am, with you."

Those last words hit me like a wreaking ball slamming me into a brick wall. She wants to stay with me. She trusts _me!!_

"Rose, baby, I wouldn't, no couldn't, send you away if I tried. But I won't, because, well, something inside won't allow for it." I reach for her, and just hold her for a while, as the time she clings to me for dear life.

"Do you want some pointers on bowling?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We stayed there for another hour and a half. By the end, she could make it down the lane with it hitting a few pins.

"Emmett?" she asks after she had changed back into her monstrous heels.

"What?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Absolutely."

We get up to go. Some of the workers look as us, but right now I don't care. We drive home, and walk up to my apartment. She walks towards her room, but looks back over to me, and we stare at each other for god only knows how long.

She slowly walks over to me, and wraps her arms around me. "Thank you Emmett. For everything. For saving me, for making me laugh, for cheering me up, for everything."

"Your very, very welcome, baby."

She doesn't let go, just holds on. She felt so right in my arms, and I didn't want to let her go. I loosened my arms ever so slightly, and move on hand to her hair. Her head shoots up, and those eyes search mine.

Damn!! I can't help it. I lean down and put my lips ever so softly on hers. I pull back and look at her.

"I think, that we should go to sleep."

"Good idea." She mumbled and, after one more look my way, walks back to her room.

I walk over to my room to take a shower, then I changed into my p.j.'s. I thought about sleeping, but then only Rose was in my mind. I wonder what she's doing. Is she sleeping? What did she feel when I kissed her?

I know what I felt. It felt like the forth of the July and New Years Eve in Seattle, and all those fireworks go off. It was explosive, if only for a few seconds. I hope it was the same for her.

I listen to hear if there is any movement in her room. I hear nothing but the soft sounds coming out of the radio.

I tiptoe to her room, slowly creaking open the door, and hold me breath. She is truly a goddess. Even in sleep, she looks perfect. Her soft, blonde hair is pulled back in a pony tail. Her body, from her toes to her chin, is covered by the white floral sheet. Her face is relaxed, with a small smile on her lips. I could stay here forever.

But, as I settled in to the chair in the room, the night would not allow that. I stared at her until my eyelids became too heavy to hold open any longer.

**A/N The pictures for rose's outfit and Emmett's bowling ball are on my website. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N The song is "You Rescued Me" By Jamie O'Neil

A/N The song is "You Rescued Me" By Jamie O'Neil.

Chapter 7 BPOV October 14th, after school.

_Like an angel of mercy, emotional savior, you took me in your arms, and out of danger. You rescued me, in the nick of time. I was right on the edge, going out of my mind. I was running on empty, down to a crawl. Facing a future with no one at all, and just before I found out how life with no love at all could be, you rescued me._

I was sitting on my bed. I had my arms wrapped around my legs, and seeing with unseeing eyes.

The song is "You Rescued me" by Jamie O'Neil. It is the only country CD that Alice and I have. Our mother would play it over and over again, while she cleaned, or cooked. I remember being 5, Alice would still be in school, and she would be walking around the house singing. Her sweet voice carried the notes beautifully. That same voice sang us to sleep at night too.

I was nine when she got sick. I barely remember anything about her.Only that she loved Alice and I, and that she loved to sing and read.

Charlie, our dad, supported us until we both turned 16, and we could get jobs. And we did. We both worked at the local bowling alley. Alice was a waitress, and I gave out the shoes.

I hear the beginning of the song again. I have been listening to the song for the past half an hour.

I lift my head and stare at my tattoos. The are the reminders of the pain I have suffered.

I've been avoiding Edward for the past two weeks. I don't think I could handle talking to I'm now.

I faintly hear the front door creak open, and the jingle of keyes. Alice's head sticks inside my door. One look at my state, and she rushes to my side.

Alice knows the routine. I listen to the CD when I'm troubled and lost my way. I try to hear my mother's voice, to try to let her voice guide me. But in the end, it is always Jamie O'Neil.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nod my head, as the tears well up in my eyes.

I wasn't always this emotional. Actually, I was tough as nails, only showing my cruel side. The good Bella hid inside, while the Bad Bella showed the world what I'm not.

"Bella, what can I do?" Alice's question brings me out of my thoughts.

"You don't have to do anything." I rise off the bed and slip on my tennis shoes. "I'll be back soon. Love you." I hug my sister tightly, appreciating not having to do this alone.

I walk out of the dorm, and turn right. I fast walk across the courtyard, not slowing till I reach the doors of the library.

I stop. What am I doing? My stomach twists, knowing the answer. My head translates into one word.

_Edward_

But what will I do? Walk in and declare 'you've changed my life. I love you'

Hold on. _Love??_ Is it that? But I'm only 17.

My stomach turns, and I know that age means nothing to love.

But is it love, and how does he feel about me.

I stand out in the hallway for ten minutes, thinking of a plan. I work up enough courage, and walk into the library.

The librarian sits behind her desk as she scans books. I look at all the tables, but what I see at one of the tables in the back takes my breath away.

Edward sits, books sprawled out in front of him, his hair has the fresh out of bed look. His t-shirt fits loosely around him, and his jeans are slightly baggie.

My knees grow weak.

His head snaps up, green eyes meet mine, and then widen. I smile weakly, and then make my way to the classics. If he wants to talk, he knows where I'll be.

I don't have to wait long.

"Hello Bella." A velvet voice comes from behind. I turn to see that Edward is two feet away.

"Hey." I take a deep breath, exhaling all the nervousness. "I'm sorry I've been aviding you. It was rude. I was…scared I guess. I've been iding myself for so long. I didn't want anyone to see the real me because I don't like people to think I'm weak."

"I guessed that."

"You did?"

"It's all I can think about. I spent the past two weeks trying to figure you out. But you always surprise me."

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"I've also been trying to be courageous enough to ask you to the Halloween Dance. Everyone dresses up and socializes, then the they all go trick or treating. So you want to go?"

"As a date?" When he nods, I say "There are so many prettier girls that would love to go. Why me?"

"Because they are all shallow and predictable. You intrigue me. And you are beautiful. Inside and out."

"You don't know the inside. Or the outside for that matter."

"But I'd like to. Will you go with me?"

"I guess. So do you wear costumes?"

"Yeah, everybody does. Wear what ever you want."

"Okay then October 31st."

"Can't wait!"

He turned and returned to his table, with a silly little grin on his face. I'm positive that I have a silly grin too.

Now what to be for Halloween. I haven't done Halloween in years. I've always been the one to hand the candy out while Alice goes out and gets candy.

I hear the scanner as the librarian scans another book. I stare at her for a while.

Hmm… Alice will like this idea.

I walk back to my room slower this time. Many kids are in their rooms already, but a few of them are walking around.

Alice is waiting for me when I get back.

"Where did you go? What did you do? Is everything okay now?"

"I went to the library, I looked at some books, and everything is great."

"If everything is great what was earlier about?"

"I was remembering when Edward and I first met. That day when I fell into the fountain. I had seen my reflection, and it reminded be of the picture of mom we have."

"Oh. Yeah, you take after moms looks, with your brown hair and eyes. I look like Charlie, but the weird thing is I act more like mom, other than your singing and reading."

"You never really were into either, were you?"

"No. Mom always wanted me to be a singer, and you a writer, but I can't sing. Not like you can at least."

"Thanks. Oh. In the library, I saw Edward. He asked me to the Halloween dance. Everyone dresses up and goes trick or treating. Now, I have an idea for an outfit. It might be tricky, but knowing you, you'll get it some how. Okay while I was on the library, I saw the librarian…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Jasper POV October 20th After School

Chapter 8 Jasper POV October 20th After School.

"Have you read the newspaper today?" I ask Edward as we walk to the library.

"Of course. That article on how the earth is shifting was amazing."

Yes it was…"

As we neared the library, students become scarce. Football and volleyball are now in full swing. If people are not in sports, they are in some kind of club, so everyone has somewhere better to be than the library.

My eye does catch on every black haired girl we come across. Each time I see one, my heart jumps, wondering 'is it her?'

Finally I see 'her'. She has on a pair of blue jeans on, and a black shirt that says 'Recycle Boys' on it. Her backpack is on one shoulder, books in her other arm. Bella walks beside her talking about something.

I turn to my friend. "Edward, you go on without me. I'm feeling a little sick."

"Oh okay. Well get better soon. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bye."

I watch as Edward walks further down the hall, passes Bella and Alice, then turns down the hall to the library.

Alice leans over to Bella, whispering something in her ear. Bella blushes and follows Edward down the same hallway.

Okay Jasper here's your chance.

I walk up to Alice, who is still staring down the hallway with a smirk on her face. She turns around, and the smirk turns into a smile.

"Hi Alice"

"Hey Jasper."

_Breathe_ man. "So, uh, I was, um, wondering if you might, uh, like to go out with me?" The last came out in a rush.

"Sure. When?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"No, nothing that can't wait. What time?"

"I'll come get you at 6:30. And please, you don't need to change. Okay?"

"Sure." She walks away, but I see the smile on her face. It makes my heart stop every time.

I look down at my watch. I have three hours to burn. I head to my room. I walk in, but stop in the middle, contemplating what to do.

I turn on the radio, then sit down on the coach. I sing along to the songs I know, listen deeply to the ones I don't know. I don't now who changed my radio to a country station, but it's not that bad. I hear Tim McGraw and Faith Hill sing about their love, and Jason Aldean's restlessness. All these songs make me think of Alice. Finally, I hear Taylor Swift's new one, Love Story. I sing along to her words, the fun melody.

I see the clock says 6:00. I change my shirt, and put some money in my wallet. I grab my keys, then walk to Alice's place.

She opens the door while I'm still knocking.

"Hey ready to go?" I ask.

"Just a minute." She walks to a table, picks up her purse and then nods. "Okay, let's go."

We walk to my car. I like to drive fast, so the hour drive was only a half hour. Alice sang along to the songs on the radio, not bothered by my driving.

When we pulled up to Tiffany's skating rink, Alice's eyes lit up.

"We're here." Alice bounces out the car. By the time I get out, Alice is almost jumping from what I can guess is excitement.

As I'm paying, Alice confesses, "I've never been roller skating before."

"That's okay, I'll help you."

When we get out skates, which are inline, I show her how to properly buckle them on. I help her to her feet, but she is very unstable. I never let go of her small hands, holding on tight. We stay on the carpet as I teach her what to do.

"It's sort of like walking. One foot, than the other. There you go, you got it."

She is still wobbly, but I think that she is ready for the rink.

I lead her over, going slow. People fly by us, but I hardly notice. All thoughts are on Alice.

We go around a few times. The further we go, the better she gets. She drifts away from the wall, too, depending on herself with support from me to not fall.

But that is exactly what she does. My arms catch her before she falls completely though. Her small body feels like it was made for my arms.

"I think we should sit down for a while."

Once in the snack bar, I get us some drinks. I see Alice looking at the walls in disgust. They are lime green, bright blue, and florescent pink. But there is orange and black decorations for Halloween.

I hand her the drink. " So tell me about yourself."

And she does. She talked for a half hour, telling me everything from her favorite color, to her mom.

"What about you?" She asked when she was done.

"Um…I'm 19, my parents dies when I was 3. I was adopted by a sweet couple, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I attend Forks Elite School because I want to be a forensic scientist. I got held back in kindergartens…"

"You got held back in _kindergarten_? What did you do wrong, color outside the lines?"

"No I got sick with cancer. I missed over half the year, and there was no way I could make up all the work."

"How awful"

"It's nothing. Want to skate some more?"

"Sure."

We skate for a while. She sits down on a bench after ten minutes though. I continue skating, picking up speed till I'm going fast like the others. I guess some would say I was showing off, but…

I look down at my watch.

9:15p.m.

Oh crap. Curfew was at nine because it is a school night.

I race over to Alice. "We have to go. Now!"

She asks no questions, just hurries as fast as she can with out hurting herself to the skate rental. They took forever getting us our shoes.

After we ran out to the car, I hit the gas, and we were speeding away. Anyone who saw us must be thinking that we stole something. I drove as fast as I could until we were at the school.

I turned off the lights, and crawled slowly through the parking lot. I was so thankful I have a quiet car. When I got to Alice's dorm house, I stopped.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time."

"Your welcome."

She opened the door and got out. Before she closed the door, I said

"Alice"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

"Absolutely. Good night Jasper."

"Night Alice"

She heads over to the door, acting like James Bond. I wait till she's out of sight before I drive to my dorm house. Everything is dark. I shut the car off and quickly but quietly head up to my room. It is almost 10:00p.m.

I have never been late for curfew before. But tonight was completely worth it.

Alice POV 9:45 October 20th

I walk slowly up the stairs to my room. I just had the best day of my life.

I open the door only to see Bella.

"Where have you been? It is way past curfew Alice. I was so worried about you. Your note said 'be back soon'. Start explaining now!"

"Who died and made you queen? I went out with Jasper. He took me roller skating! It was so… perfect." I say, a little breathless.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night. Love you."

"I love you too. Sleep tight Bella. By the way, what did you and Edward do?"

She blushes "We studied for English, and then talked. Nothing special. Night."

I head in to the kitchen where I make my self a cup of hot chocolate. I carry it into my room and change into my pj's.

Before I go to bed, I think of the amazing day I had. My teacher said that if I got a tutor, that there is a good chance that I can graduate this year. All I have to do is pass a test. The test will be in December, and then in January I would start taking senior classes. I could even go to college if I get a scholarship. The police department even was cool with the idea. They were even willing to pay for part of my college.

Then Jasper. Everything was perfect.

I fall asleep thinking about him.

A/N I am just warning you that there will be NO updates until Halloween. Then I will post the two chapters I have for the Halloween Ball. Please reveiw. And if you have any ideas, or something you would like to see in my story, please PM me. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I promise this is the only time i will make you wait that long for an update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 BPOV October 3.5 hours till dance

Chapter 9 BPOV October 3.5 hours till dance

"Alice, I can't wear that! It's a _school_ dance! And, I don't have the body to!" I complained.

"Oh cut the bullshit Bella. You'll look fine in this. I made it just for _you_. Anyways, I got the school part covered. I have something you will wear over it, and then when we go trick or treating, then you can take it off." Alice said.

She had me defeated, I knew it. She knew it too. "Now let's get your make up and hair done first, then you can just put the costume on."

She sat me down in front of the mirror. "Now sit there and don't move." She ordered.

Alice put my hair in a tight bun on the back of my head, but let whisks of hair to hang around my face. My make up was a dark purple eye shadow, lipstick, and a little bit of blush, though I didn't need it.

Then I helped Alice with her hair. She wanted it done in her normal spikes, but different. I didn't get that but I helped get the products she needed. She had her hair go down, it only came down to the top of her shoulders, but curl/spike out. It was really cool looking. Her make up was light blue eye shadow with black eye liner. Her lips were light pink, and her blush added color to her pale face.

We were both complete an hour before the guys came to pick us up. Just enough time to get dressed. Alice got out my costume again. I put it on, then looked in the mirror. To my surprise, it actually looked good.

It was a naughty librarian outfit. The top was a dark blue tank top, with a low cut. There was a matching cape too. The skirt part was short, mid thigh, and had books wrapped around them. There was a name tag that said 'naughty librarian'. My shoes were black, two inch heels, and were easy to walk in, even for me.

Alice decided to go as a fairy, since she couldn't find any pixie outfits this year. The dress was also short, light blue on the sleeves and waist area, while black at her chest. Black wings strapped to her back and drapes hung from her arms. Her wand was black and lacy. The shoes were simple, black, 3 inch heel. (**Pictures on my website**)

The boys were supposed to come at 5:30. The dance started at 6, so that people could trick or treat when it got dark at 7.

Alice and I ate our leftovers from yesterday before they shower up, and I was cleaning up the dishes when I heard the knock.

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled to me while I dried my hands on a dish towel.

The door opened and there stood Edward and Jasper. Jasper wore a soldier out fit black pants and shoes, a hat, and a camouflage shirt.

But I was only looking at Edward. He wore light blue doctor scrubs, with a matching hat and mask, complete with stethoscope. (**These pictures on my website**) I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

I don't think he could either. I blushed to think of what_ he_ was thinking. Alice left to grab our cover ups in her bedroom. They were black trench coats, coming down to my knees, Alice's mid calf.

"Are you ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah let's get this show on the road." I said as I took my coat from Alice.

The walk to the gym was short, but the line to get in was long.

"Is it always like that?" I whispered to Edward

"Every year." He whispered back, sending a shier down my back, because he was so close to my ear.

I recognize Angela, a girl in four of my classes. She had on a witch outfit, and a wand, plus a tall pointed witch hat. The dress came down to her knees. She also had a black coat, the came down to just below the dress did. Her shoes were white 4 inch heels. Ben was beside her, wearing a brown sorcerers coat, and a necklace to match, and the hood was up. They both looked very happy.

Lauren, a girl from my fitness class, who was in a light blue nurse's outfit, did not try to conceal her short dress, or anything else for that matter.(Picture on Website) All the guys were drooling over her. And we all knew who she was trying to impress. I've seen her in the hallways trying to get Edward's attention but he always ignores her.

45 minutes later we were finally inside. The music was playing loudly, and some people were dancing, but most were talking and comparing costumes. Some girls had even shorter dresses than mine, while some guys had on big furry costumes. Some of them reminded me of Mike Newton, always trying too hard.

Thinking of Mike reminded me of home. I miss everyone, but Mike, and my house. It is so different here. But I'm stuck here. I am very grateful that the police are going to let us go out tonight.

When the song Low by Flo Rida, Lauren took this as her cue to command the dance floor. All the guys cheered her on, only increasing her confidence. Some even joined her, but she wasn't having any of that.

"She's only doing this because Rosalie's not here. She knows that on any day, Rosalie could kick her ass." Edward whispered loudly in my ear.

Alice looks over at me, a look on her face. I know that look.

"No. Hell no." I said.

"Oh please, Bella. Once, just to put Lauren in her place. I hate that bitch. Please." She begged me. I saw Edward and Jasper exchange a look.

I look back to where Lauren is still dancing alone. I take a deep breath. "Okay. You win. Let's go." I said. Alice grabs my arm dragging me to the floor, leaving the boys behind.

We walk right up to Lauren and Alice pushed her backwards. What Lauren was doing looked like kindergarten dancing compared to ours. And when other boys joined in, Lauren learned that she was no match to us.

The song ended, and Alice and I made our way over to Edward and Jasper.

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

"Just a little something we picked up at home." I said, shrugging.

Lauren stomps up to us, then stops, crossing her arms. "How _dare_ you? Who do you honestly think you are?" She spat, pointing her finger at me.

"I am someone who doesn't like to be pointed at." I grab her finger. "Second, I am someone who can beat you at anything. Third, I am some one who put you in your place, bitch." I shoved her finger away.

She let's out a hell of a screech, then stomped off. Spoiled rotten, bitch.

"Good job, Bella. That was great!" Alice said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's darker out, want to go now?" Edward asks.

"Sure." We all walked out to Edward's car. I sat in the passenger seat, while Jasper and Alice sat in the back.

The route seemed familiar. The sign that confirmed it was the battered sign that said 'South Forks'. Where are they taking us?

**Thanks for reading, please reveiw, and hope you liked it! I was going to post the next chapter on halloween, but i need to get some more reveiws. I would like at least five, and if i don't get that i won't update halloween. ( If i get more i might update a few days early)**


	10. Halloween part Two

**Hey, I thought since tomorrow is Halloween, many of you will be out tirck or treating, because we all love candy!! But then i thought, they won't read my chapter till Saturday, so i'm** **updating today, just for those loyal readers of mine. Please REVIEW!!! i know people are reading my story, but where are the reveiws? Pretty, please!!!! ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 10 RPOV October 31

Chapter 10 RPOV October 31. 7:00

Where did I put those shoes? Oh yeah, under the bed.

Emmett asked me if I wanted to go trick or treating with him, so I decided why not. We went and got costumes, together, coordinating them. I lace up the shoes, then look at my self in the mirror.

I decided to go as one of those girls who drop the flags at street racing. My dress/coat comes to the top of my thigh, and is red and black. The sunglasses and hat lay next to my checkered flag on the bed. The black boots come up to my knee. I left my hair down, and only put lip stick on.

"Are you almost done?" Emmett asked through the door.

I rush to the door, opening it. I grabbed my accessories, putting them on, as Emmett looked at me.

He was wearing a racer's outfit. Black pants, and a red and black shirt, with flames. He had a red baseball cap and sunglasses too. (**Pictures On website**)

"Let's go then."

We walked down to the street, turning left. Emmett told me that it would all loop around and the best houses were to the right, but they don't become good till after ten apparently.

There are tons of little kids everywhere. I have_ no_ idea there were that many kids here. A few had on plastic doctor coats, or princess dresses on. Some just had a white sheet over their heads, not even eye holes. But none of them cared, it was all about getting that candy.

We stopped at a few of the houses that gave out better candy. Emmett said that some of the houses gave out last year's candy. The worst is this old woman. People claim that her candy is 25 years old. We skipped that house.

About three blocks away from Emmett's apartment, he stopped. He was staring a group, two boys, two girls. One of the girls had brown hair, while the other had black spiky hair.

"Bella! Alice!" Emmett yelled.

The group all look over. The girls' faces light up as they dragged the boys along towards us. I notice the boys though.

"Edward? Jasper? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rosalie! Oh my gosh, where did you _go_? So many people were so worried about you!" Edward said. They were close now. Alice and Bella both hugged Emmett, and I hugged Edward and Jasper.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Bella, Alice, this is my friend, Rosalie. She's living with me for now." Bella held her hand out. I shook it, then Alice's.

Bella then introduced Edward and Jasper. Emmett had this big-brother look, like he wanted to do background checks on them. He shook hands with them, but continued to have that look.

"Rosalie, how did you get yourself in South Forks?" Jasper asked me.

I told him the story as we started to walk down the street. They couldn't believe my dad would kick me out. I didn't care. And I didn't tell them about what my dad did before that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them when my story was over.

"Bella and Alice used to live here, so we thought they might like to come trick or treating here." Edward answered.

"Oh Bella remember what we did to this house last year?" Emmett asked.

"No, I remember what you did. You scared the shit out of poor Ms. Siffersom." Bella accused him.

"Oh yeah. Well it was still fun."

"For you, but it was a long night for the police." She said. Edward leans over and whispers something in her ear. She blushes, and nods.

"Well, you guys go on. We'll catch up later. Nice to see you again Rosalie, and nice meeting you Emmett." Edward said. Wonder what his plans are? We, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, and I, keep walking, talking about what we have missed in the last month and a half.

BPOV

When we we're out of view of our friends, Edward held my hand. We walked up the long walkway to Ms. Siffersom's house. There were decorations, scarecrows, skeletons, and ghost hanging from the trees.

"I always love her decorations." I said. "She keeps them simple, but they go well. I have always loved those scarecrows."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I think they are cute." I said with out thinking.

"Cuter than me?"

"Well, that's a tough competition. I mean, you're not made out of straw." I said teasing.

He stopped, grabbed my other hand and backed me up till I was flushed to a tree.

In a low voice, he said "But can a scarecrow make you go weak in the knees? Can it make your heart speed up when you look at it? Can a scarecrow make you feel happy, or drive, or hold you when you cry?"

For a second, I didn't know what to say. What was he implying? I just shook my head, not yet able to speak.

He leaned forward till we we're less than an inch apart. "What about this?" He said, his voice low and husky.

"What the hell are you kids doing out there?" Ms. Siffersom yelled making us both jump.

"Nothing Ms. Siffersom. We were, um, admiring your decorations. How are you doing?" I croaked. Edward and I started walking to the sound of the old woman's voice.

"Bella, dear, is that you? My lord, where have you been? I was beginning to worry."

"I go to the Elite school now. It's really a good school. Lots of nice people, and I made new friends." I said as I took Edward's hand. He intertwined our fingers as we saw Ms. Siffersom.

"Well I'm happy for you. Here have some candy, and don't be so long to come and visit. Happy Halloween." She said.

"Happy Halloween, Ms. Siffersom. We'll come back soon!" We got out of view and ran for it, laughing. We ran till we caught up with Emmett and everyone.

"Who you running from?" Emmett asked.

"Ms. Siffersom." I was able to say between deep breaths.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, I promise. We just ran for the hell of if." I said, my words coming easier.

By now all the kids were inside, too cold and scary for them. Now all the teenagers were scaring the crap out of their friends. Emmett even got Rosalie, who I don't think likes me very much. Jasper even tried to get Alice, but she always knew it was coming.

Edward never left my side. He was always right next to me when something pooped out, so I was never scared. He made me feel safe, like nothing would ever touch me when he was around. At 9:30, though, we had to go or we would be later for curfew.

We said good bye to Emmett and Rosalie, promising to come back soon. I don't know if we could, but we would defiantly try.

In the car, Alice, who normally can party till the cows came home, and Jasper fell asleep, her head on his shoulder. Edward was driving slower than before. He was holding my hand again, rubbing circles with his thumb. It felt like there was fire on my hand, but a good fire.

When we pulled up in front of our dorm house, I woke Jasper who carried Alice up to out room. He laid her on the bed, kissed her forehead then left.

Edward, who was still holding my hand, turned to me.

I said, "Thank you, I had a wonderful time."

He smiled. "I did too. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed my forehead, lingering a few seconds. I breathed in his scent, closing my eyes. But all too quickly, he left, leaving me alone. I changed into my PJ's, then changed Alice without waking her.

But, as I drifted to sleep, the last thing I though of was Edward's heavenly scent, and how he came so close to kissing me under that tree.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Thanksgiving

**Hey, for all those reading my other stories, i am forewarning you now. I will be finishing Bad Bella before i continue with them. I have a few more chapters of this, maybe five more. I am hoping to have this done before Thanksgiving, which shouldn't be too hard, so that means more updates. Anyways, i am not forgeting those stories, just finishing this one. Thank you everyone who reveiwed, and pleasae keep it up!**

Chapter 11 RPOV November 27th 11:00 a.m.

"Add two cups of hot water…" I mumbled to myself.

I was in the kitchen, trying to make Thanksgiving dinner. The turkey was in the oven, the Macy's Parade was muted in the living room, and I had some music playing, and I was singing along.

Emmett had to go somewhere, and said that he'd be back around 4:30. He had no idea I was making him Thanksgiving dinner.

I had gone shopping for everything a few days ago. Since it was the two of us, I kept it small. A small turkey, filled with stuffing. It was his mother's recipe that I had found in a box behind some pots. A lot of them sounded good, I might have to try them.

I also wanted to make green bean casserole, using my mom's homemade cream of mushroom soup. I can dimly remember the taste, but I can remember the ingredients needed.

The water was added, and I continued chopping mushrooms. I went slow, trying to be precise.

The radio is on a country station, KMPS I think. I needed something other than my normal music. Surprisingly, I knew a lot of the songs, like Faith Hill, Taylor Swift, and Rascal Flatts. Another song came on, by Josh Gracin. It was called Unbelievable, and I recognized it immediately. It was the song Emmett and I danced to a month ago.

I closed my eyes and listened. It was slow the words flowing perfectly.

'_Unbelievable… undeniable… so incredible… simply wonderful… Your beautiful… everything I am, and I want to be, you see me.'_

I instantly loved the song. The words were simple, but powerful.

When the song ended, I still had my eyes closed, unmoving, remembering. A cheating song came on though, ruining it. I shut off the radio, not wanting to tarnish such a beautiful song.

After a few minutes, I turned the radio back on, and continued making the soup.

The next three hours I checked the turkey, and prepared mashed potatoes. I wasn't stressed having started early. I enjoyed the work, making me feel like I was doing something other than sitting on my ass all day.

I arranged everything pretty on his small table. It looked like something out of a magazine. I was shocked that I was able to pull it off.

Everything was silent, since I had shut off the TV after the Seattle parade. The songs had almost all became depressing, not what I wanted on a day like this.

So when I heard the door being unlocked, I held my breath and waited.

Emmett POV

I unlocked the door and was blasted with the most wonderful smell ever.

Rosalie was standing by the table, which was covered in food. But I wasn't looking the food.

She was wearing a simple pair of jeans, and a nice shirt. She had an apron on, and her hair was back in a half pony tail. Her violet eyes were anxious, almost nervous. I knew right then that I wanted to come everyday for the rest of my life and see her standing there looking just like that.

"Happy Thanksgiving." She said at last, her voice was happy, and a smile appeared on her perfect face. "I made dinner. I hope its good..." Her face and eyes glowed with hope.

"Well it sure as hell smells good. And it looks delicious." I said with a huge grin plastered on my face. I started walking towards the table, taking off my coat and setting down my keys. She had turkey, mashed potatoes, and gravy, plus green bean casserole all sat beautifully on the table.

"Are going to stare at it all day or do you want to try it?" She asked, bringing my gaze back to her.

I hadn't realized how close she was, since she was about a foot away. She held my gaze, her sparkling eyes holding only happiness and joy, the way they should be.

I took one step, closing the distance, and wrapped my arms around her slim body. Her arms wrapped me in a tight hold. I would have stayed there forever, until the end of time.

But time wasn't going to allow that, because my stomach growled, demanding food.

"Take a seat, Emmett, you must be starved." Rosalie said, her arms reluctantly unwinding from around me.

I did as she said, sitting next to her. She piled the food on to my plate till I had a mini Mount Everest, then drowned it in gravy. I picked up my fork, scooping some mashed potatoes on it, and then shoving it in my mouth. I moaned, having now tasted the most savory potatoes in the world.

Everything else was just as good, tasty, melt in your mouth good. I could pick out certain recipes, but one was new.

"Rose, what is in the green bean casserole? It is nothing like my mom's." I asked.

She smiled, and a small blush came to her cheeks. "Do you like it? It is my mother's recipe, homemade mushroom soup."

"I love it, very tasty." I said, taking another bite.

When I had stuffed my self to the point where it hurt, but not enough to regret eating it, we put away the leftovers, the sat down and talked.

Around seven, there was an urgent pounding on the door. We both stood up, sending questioning glances at each other and the door. Rosalie opened the door wide, gasped, then slammed the door.

But a hand stuck itself between the closing door, causing it to bounce back open.

"Now Rosie baby, that's no way to treat you family. Especially on Thanksgiving." Said the older man, out of two, who were standing outside my door.

They both took a few steps in, as we both backed up.

Rose cringed while he spoke.

"Excuse me, but your in my home, so would you please leave?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"And who are you? And we're not leaving until we have what is rightfully ours." The younger one said, nodding at Rosalie, who's eyes were glued to the floor.

"My name is Emmett McCarty. And Rosalie is her own person, and she can do what ever she wants." All the politeness was gone, thinking they don't deserve it the way they talked about Rosalie.

"Mr. McCarty, Rosalie is my daughter." I could see Rose wince at his words. "I sent her here as punishment, now that she has served her time, and we want her back." Said…her father?

Her Father!?! And who is this bimbo? He looked like a deformed monkey, well, in my opinion.

"I'll be right back." Rosalie said, in a quiet voice, but it cracked and her eyes remained down. She turned and walked to her room and shut the door.

I turned around, feeling anger and hatred building up inside me. My fist clenched together until the knuckles were white.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't give a shit if you're her father, she does _NOT_ have to listen to you. Now leave my house." I said, my voice low, deadly sounding. If I could see my eyes they would probably be dark with animosity.

"What if Rosie wants to come with us?" asked the monkey.

"Who are _you_ anyways? Shouldn't you be getting back to the zoo?" I asked, avoiding the question. I don't want to think that she would _want _to go with dumb and dumber.

"I'm George Hale, Rosie's older brother. We live in North Forks." Said the younger one, George.

"Oh… well… welcome to South Forks. Here's your gift!" I said before I punched that son of a bitch. He fell to the ground from the power I had put into that.

"What the hell was that for?" The father yelled at me. I shrugged.

"He ruined my evening." I lowered my voice them, till it was deadly again. "And I suggest that you leave now. And please, don't ever come back." I said, slamming the door, double locking it. I walked to the window, where I could see her father carrying George, who was still out cold, to a nice car in the road. He threw his son in the back seat, then sped off down the road to the highway. I waited till they were gone before I went over to Rose's door.

I knocked softly, and could hear soft sobs coming from inside. I grabbed the knob, turning it slowly, then pushed the door open slightly.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, feet tucked up under her, knees to her chin. She faced away from me, but I could tell that tears were pouring out of her beautiful eyes. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

She looked up startled at first, but when she saw my face, she clung to me for dear life, sobbing harder than before. I held her the whole time while she cried, not minding that my shirt was soaked. The only thing I thought was how I could help this angel through this.

After a while though, she sat up, whipping her eyes, and then stared into my eyes. She took a deep breath, then began the other half of her story. "I told you that my father used to beat me, right? Well, they also sexually abused me. It wasn't so bad when mom was alive, but after she died, it got worse. I was able to escape with racing, and then I came here. Everything in life seemed good, like I could start new. You are the best thing for my life, I feel safest around you."

I held her tighter, not going to let go. "Rose, oh Rosalie, I love you. _You_ are the best thing in _my_ life. And I love you."

She cried a little harder, but hugged me tighter, then she murmured "I love you too." And my heart swelled enough to make my chest hurt, and it was hard to breath. She, this_ angel_ from heaven, loves _me_.

I pulled her into my lap, needing her closer. I rocked her back and forth, whispering 'I love you' in her ear.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I lifted her chin with my hand, like I had done a few weeks ago. I put my lips to hers softly, going slow. But she wasn't having any of that. She pressed her lips harder on mine, her arms moved around my neck. The kissed deepened, and I found myself fighting for breath.

I pulled back, looking at her. Her eyes begged for more. I wasn't going to argue. I kissed her again, pushing her down till she was lying on the bed. I could feel her smile, so I knew I didn't push my luck.

By the morning, we had gone too far to turn back. But I wasn't complaining. When I woke up with Rosalie in my arms, I was the happiest man alive. I knew that I had to have her in my life.

I got up, careful not to wake her, and got dressed. It was Black Friday, so I might get a good deal. I needed to do something.

I drove to the mall, parking in one of the back rows. I walked through the front door, instantly finding the store I needed.

"Hi how may I help you?" Said the older women behind the counter.

"Yes, can I get this diamond replaced, and have some rubies added to the sides?" I asked, opening the velvet box, revealing my mother's ring.

"Of course." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can it be finished today?" I asked.

"Absolutely, it can be done in twenty minutes."

"Perfect." We talked a bit longer about prices, and then I went and sat on one of those benches. I watched couples walk by, old and young. The women awed over the jewelry, while the men, worried about the prices. After twenty minutes, I walked back up to the counter, where I saw the box that had belonged to my mom. I looked inside, where the diamond glittered inside. The rubies added a red tint to the diamond, which I was sure that Rosalie would love.

"That's a lucky lady you got there. I'm sure she'll love it." Said the older lady.

"She is a special lady. Thank you soo much for this." I paid for the ring, and drove home. I sped down the road, anxious to get home.

When I unlocked the door, Rosalie was still sleeping. I shut the curtains, that were now letting lights shine into the room. I sat myself down into the chair, watching her sleep. I had a feeling of de javu. She woke up after a half hour, smiling when she saw me sitting there.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said as she yawned.

"Morning, how long was I out?" She asked.

"A long time. Hey, Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

I got out of the chair and walked over to the bed. I grabbed her hand, kneeling to the ground. I pulled out the velvet box, popping it open to see the ring inside. Her eyes grew wide, and she smiled wider than before. She sat up and waited for the inevitable question.

"Rosalie Hale, will you please, pretty please, marry me? It would make me so happy to call you my wife. Please?" I say, pleading, and hoping that she would say yes.

She looked close to tears again, but nodded, taking the ring into her hands, admiring it.

"This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Thank you Emmett, and I would love to be your wife." She said. I took her hand, slipping on the ring, which fit perfectly to her slender fingers.

I was so over come by joy that I scooped her up in my arms, swinging her around the room. I was getting married.

"When should we get married?" Rosalie asked when I had set her back on the ground, but I hadn't let go of her.

"I say the sooner the better, but when ever you like."

She grinned. "I would like very much like to marry you as soon as possible."

"Then let's go." I said, dragging her out of the apartment.

**Hoped you like it. Also, to answer a few questions i got.**

**Does Rosalie have a thing for Edward? No, of course not. Rosalie just feels safer around Edward and Jasper than most other men because of her father and brother. **

**Also, why does Rose hate Bella? Simple, Rosalie almost always hates Bella. But later they do become friends. **

**I'll update soon I promise. Happy Halloween!! Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12, and there are only about four more chapters left. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Please REVIEW!! I love reading your comments. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 Alice POV December 8 After School

I was sitting in the principles office. I wasn't in trouble that I knew of, I don't recall doing anything wrong. I was called down right before final bell rang, so I rushed down the halls, worried it might be about Bella.

But I was told that it was something about me and that the principle would be right with me as soon as she was done with another student's discipline.

I shifted in the uncomfortable chair, which had an ugly design, and badly needed to be clean. The door opened and I turned around to see Ms. Beaufort, the principle walk in, smiling. She is a petite French woman, slim, but don't let her smallness fool you. She has a temper like no other, and will punish harshly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Brandon. Do you know why I called you down?" She asked, reminding me of what a police officer says after they pulled you over.

"To be honest, Ms. Beaufort, I have no idea." I said, smiling. She smiled back, and took her seat in her chair behind the desk. She looked at some of the papers, nodding her head.

"I read here that you are eligible for graduation if you take the BGT at the senior level. Have you considered this?"

"Yes I have. I would really like to graduate this year." I said.

"Have you considered anyone to tutor you?" I nodded. "Well, then all you need to have is some papers. These are to be signed by your tutor, showing that you showed up to the sessions. You must read and sign these, then return them to me as soon as possible. The test will be on your math, science, reading, and writing skills. You must get a seventy-five percent to pass and graduate. Is this understood?" She asked.

"Yes. It makes perfect sense. Thank you so much, Ms. Beaufort." I stand, grabbing the papers that she handed me. I walked out of her office, smiling at the secretary, then hurried down the hallway towards my dorm.

I knew exactly who I wanted to tutor me; I just hadn't asked them yet. But speak of the devil and he shall appear.

At the end of one of the halls, stood Jasper and Edward. They both looked up when I walked up to them.

"Hey boys, have you heard about Rosalie and Emmett?" When they shook their heads I continued. "They got married, on November 30th. And I heard her father and had been arrested for child abuse, and now she got all of her family's money. Now their rich and are looking for a house. But that's not why I came over here. I have a question to ask of you." They stood and waited for me to continue. "I am looking for a tutor to help me pass the BGT, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Of course, I can help you." Jasper said instantly. Edward was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I can't. I'm actually helping Bella with some of the classes that she is having trouble with."

"That's fine, I only need one tutor. I'm sure Jasper will do just fine on his own." I said as I took Jaspers hand. He smiled, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I got to go. Bella is waiting in the library." Edward said as he turned and walked towards the library. We both watched him go, before Jasper turned to me.

"So when do you want to start?" Jasper asked.

"As soon as possible." I said.

"Now?"

"That sounds great."

"Well I have all the books at my room. Where do you want to study? The library, your room, the courtyard…"

"Your room is fine, that way we don't have to carry your books everywhere, then back. It would be such a hassle." He nodded and we walked to his room. We passed the courtyard, where many students had books and papers, using the sound of the fountain to sooth them. It had such a calming effect on people.

He opened the room, then turned on the light. His room was the same size as Bella and mine. But he had a couch under the window that was on the other side of the room. The kitchen was off to the left, and two doorways were on the right. Jasper had disappeared to one of those, and he now can back carrying 6 books. He dumped them on his table, then pulled out a chair for me.

Once he was seated, he asked, "So, where do you want to begin?"

"Um…well science is my worse subject. I do the best in math, but I think we should work on science." I said.

"Alrighty then." He said while reaching for one of the books.

We went over certain equations, and laws of science. It was easy when Jasper was teaching me. Or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't fall asleep while Jasper was teaching me, when if it was some dull teacher, it took only a minute to be out. We reviewed, then moved on to math. That was easier yet, but I still needed to learn stuff that was new. Senior material wasn't that much different than junior or even sophomore year. Just changing little things and that was easier than learning something new.

We kept working, both loosing track of time. We cracked jokes, and laughed, and it was very comfortable. I couldn't believe how it was easy to be in the same room with Jasper, to learn from Jasper. We had been snacking all day, and now had some music playing. I looked up and noticed it was dark outside. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 10:00.

"Jasper, it's past curfew, and since those students were caught out late a few weeks ago, they have security guards patrolling the place. What am I to do?" I pleaded.

He looked at the clock too, staring at it for a minute, then turning back to me. His eyes held doubt, and he looked unsure.

"You might object to this idea, but you might have no choice. But um… you can stay here?"

What does he mean I might object? Doesn't he realize how I feel about him? I've known for a long time that I loved him. I think since that first day in the hallway. The skating rink and Halloween were just the icing on the sweetest cake in Forks, no in Washington. I hoped that he felt the same, but I could never tell, I was too clouded by my own feelings.

"Jasper, I don't mind at all. I would be delighted to stay here, actually." I said, and I enjoyed how his face brightened up. We stood up, closing the books and putting papers away in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, or awkward, just quiet, like we had nothing to say to each other.

Once the table was cleared, he asked, "You can sleep on the bed, I can sleep on the couch if you like?"

I looked over at the couch, which was short, about four feet long. "Jasper, you are 6'2 feet tall, you can not sleep on that couch. I could fit on that couch easier, I'll sleep on it."

"Oh no, you are a lady, you do not sleep on couches. You take the bed, I'll be fine." He argued.

"I will not allow you to be a pretzel on that couch, and you won't let me sleep on it, we will share the bed. That is final." I said, enforcing my words with a stomp.

He smirked but listened to me, leading me to the bedroom. It was a queen size bed, with a dark green comforter. I always sleep on the right side of the bed, so I walked over to the right and pulled back the comforter. Jasper took the hint and went to the left side.

The bed was soft, so I snuggled further into the sheets. I turned over so I was facing Jasper. He was staring at me, a desire in his eyes. I scooted closer to him, till I was flushed with his body. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt safe and content. That was where I fell asleep, in my darling's caring arms.

But before I did, I whispered, "I love you, Jasper."

I heard his breath catch, and his arms constrict around me tighter. "Not as much as I love you my little Alice."

I knew I fell asleep that night with a huge smile on my face.

**REVIEW!!! Pretty Please!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know someof you were mad that I didn't have Edward and Bella kiss a few chapters ago, but his is the reason why. I had this chapter formed in my head when i came up with the idea for this story soo... PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am trying to update more ofter, but i really want some more reviews before i update the next chapter. PLEASE!!! And enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 13 Bella POV December 13th 11:00 a.m.

I woke up hearing the buzzing of the alarm clock. I moaned.

"It's Saturday, don't you have any sympathy?" I asked the alarm clock, sitting up in the bed. "Alice?" I waited. She never answered, so I guessed she was at Jasper's again.

Ever since Monday she has spent most of her free time with him. I knew that she loved him, so I understood. But when I woke up on Tuesday morning with out her here, I freaked out, until she called me, explaining the situation.

I went into the bathroom, and started the water in the shower. I took a quick one, just washing my hair. When I got out, Alice was back. She was looking around the room, seeming distracted.

"Looking for something?" I asked pulling on my jeans and t-shirt.

"Not really. Jasper and I are going Christmas shopping today." She said. Crap, I had forgotten about Christmas. Ours were normally small, but we never cared. "Your welcome to come with, cause I know you haven't gone yet either."

"Well, Edward and I kind of had plans, but I'm sure he won't mind." Our relationship, if you could call it that, is very slow. We talk in the classes we share together, and at lunch, but nothing that friends wouldn't do. I know that I love him, but I'm beginning to wonder if he feels the same.

"Well were leaving in an half hour, so if your going to come, call Edward, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You better change that shirt; I can't be seen with _you_, in _that_." She said, but with a smile, so knew she wasn't _too_ serious. She left, and I ran to the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Edward's voice, a little scratch, probably just woke up.

"Hey Edward, its Bella. I was just wondering if we could go Christmas shopping with Alice and Jasper today. I totally forgot."

"Sure, whatever you want Bella. When you going?" I could hear him shifting, getting out of bed.

"About a half an hour." I said, while looking for my shoes.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your room in twenty minutes."

"Okay, see you then." I found one shoe. I hit the end button, throwing the phone onto the bed. I quickly found the other, matching shoe. I changed my shirt, to a dark blue cotton shirt; I had a white camisole underneath. My shoes were black flats; I was going to need it if I was going to be walking around all day.

When Edward showed up, I grabbed my cream colored sweater and we walked to Jasper's room. Alice approved of my outfit, deeming me viewable in public. Edward whispered in my ear that I always looked good enough to be seen in public. I smiled.

Alice wanted to go to Port Angeles because it had a bigger, better mall. No one was going to argue. When we got there, it turns out Alice already had a plan.

"Okay, we are splitting up. Edward and Bella will go where ever if they need to go, while Jasper and I go where I need to go. We'll meet back here at 6:00, okay?" When no body said anything, she took that as a yes. She took Jasper's hand, and started walking the other way. "Bye Bella, see you later."

"Well, we better get going. We _only _have six little hours till we have to go." I said sarcasm heavy in my voice. "Heaven forbid, we just don't have enough time."

We started walking towards a store I had never heard of. Inside there was everything from journals to pens and stationary. I saw a journal/diary that had a fairy on it, and I thought it would be perfect for Alice. She loves to keep records of things that she has done, and she loves fairies. Edward found a stationary kit with a forest on the top of every page for some cousin in his family too, a Tanya something or other. Apparently she loves to hike.

We wandered around the mall for a while, looking into the windows, laughing at the ridiculous things that we found. One store had the ugliest clothes I had ever seen, so I picked out the worst of the lot and modeled them for Edward, making him laugh.

But we moved on, and we found the Bed, Bath, and Beyond. We walked in, looking for signs for something anyone would want.

"Do you think they have a beyond section?" Edward asked. I laughed, recalling the movie Click.

I found a section where there were tons of candles of any smell you could ever think of. I loved the strawberry, and decided to get one for me, then get one for my friend in South Forks, Alexis, the one that smelled like rain. She loves the rain, don't ask me why. Edward picked out a few candles of various smells, saying they were for his mother.

We had burned up two hours when my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten breakfast nor lunch, so we got some pizza at the food court. Edward also saw the arcade, so we went over there, getting change out of the machine. He went over to one of those dancing ones.

"I challenge you, almighty dancing queen." Edward said, bowing slightly.

"Put the quarters in Edward, and prepare to be beat." I said, getting on the platform.

The music started and the arrows appeared on the screen. Edward was pretty good, but I was still better. He kept putting more quarters in, demanding a rematch. I let him try to win, but I am the queen of this, and he had no chance in hell to beat me.

After six games I called it quits. I can only take so much.

It was 4:00, and I only had Alice and Alexis's gifts. Two hours to get more gifts. I wanted to get one for Angela, so I went to the nearest book store. She has helped me a lot these past month or two in my classes. I should repay her some how.

I was browsing the books, Edward was in another section, the classics I think. I found a book that was perfect for Angela, called _East_. I read it a few years ago, and it was really good. I purchased the book, and then went outside to wait for Edward.

When he came out I asked, "What did you get?"

He shrugged. "Just a gift for someone, lets go." He rushed us on to the next store. I couldn't believe that we spent forty five minutes in that store. I had one more hour till we had to go.

I found gifts for Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and even Rosalie. I got a few for some more of my friends, the ones at school and the ones in South Forks. We finished right at 5:45, so we rushed back to Jasper's car.

Alice, of course, was waiting for us at the car. "Did you get everything that you needed?"

"Yeah, what all did you get?" I asked while we were putting bags in the trunk.

"Well I got Emmett a teddy bear from Build a Bear, and for Charlie I got…"

"Oh shit, I forgot to get Charlie something!"

"Bella, how can you forget him?"

"I don't know. Do you mind if I stay later? I know you want to get back, so I'll get a taxi, or take a bus." I asked, pleading with Alice.

"Wait a minute, I am not leaving you here alone." Edward said.

"You can stay with. So Alice, what do you say?"

"I guess so. As long as you stay with Edward, and are home by curfew."

"Yes, mother dearest," I said while hugging her, a smile on my face. "Come on Edward let's go." I grabbed his hand and nearly ran back into the mall.

I didn't know what to get Charlie, since I hardly knew him. But after wandering for thirty minutes I found the perfect store.

It was one of those stores that sell hunting and fishing supplies. Charlie was always going fishing at the river, so Edward helped me find the perfect gear for him. It was perfect, although I didn't know exactly what it was. Edward said it was every fisherman's dream.

When we walked out side, it was 7:30, and very dark. A main road was a few blocks away, so we decided to walk.

The road was dark, with only a lamp post every 10 yards or so. I held tightly to Edward's hand. I wasn't scared of the dark, just of what might be waiting in the dark…

We were about half way up the road when I was dragged away from Edward's hand, and something sharp was pressed against my neck. It was cold, and I knew that it was.

_A knife._ _He was going to kill me!_

I kept quiet, trying not to show I was scared, though I was terrified.

"Hand me some money, and I let the girl go." A rough scratchy voice said, right next to my ear. I whimpered involuntarily, and the man pressed the knife harder to my neck, causing me to cry out.

Edward held his hands up, as if surrendering. "How much do you want? I'll give you anything, just, please… please don't hurt her."

"I want a hundred dollars. Cash." Said that rough voice, sending a shiver down my back.

"I don't have ca…" The knife had been pressed even harder to my neck, and another cry escaped my lips. I could feel something warm run down my neck, and I knew it was blood. Edward looked so desperate, in the dim light casted shadows on his face. "I can give you my credit card, my watch, anything. Please don't hurt her." Edward started taking out his wallet, pulling out a credit card. "This has about a thousand dollars on it. Please, let her go."

The man did nothing, but after a few seconds, I saw his hand reach out for the card. He held it in his hand for a second, then I was being shoved towards Edward and his strong arms caught me. I could hear foot steps retreating the other direction. I clung to Edward, trying not to cry.

Edward sat himself on the ground, and positioned me in his lap. He held me, just rocking me back and forth. I realized then how close I was of death, and how close I came to losing Edward, and Alice. I lost it. I sobbed, thinking about what had just happened. I recalled Edward taking out his phone calling someone. By then, I was thinking properly, or at least clearer.

"Edw…Edward… why did… why'd you…do tha…that?" I was able to ask through my sobs.

"Oh, Bella, you really don't know, do you? You are worth more than anything in the world to me. I would give anything the world to keep you safe. And he can't use the credit card anyways. I called my father and he put a lock on the card. It's alright Bella, you're safe, I promise."

His talking made me cry harder. He kept whispering 'I promise' in my ear until I was calmer.

"Than…thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime my love." He whispered back. "Bella, it's getting late. We should get back."

I nodded, and was about to get up, when I felt Edward pick me up and he started carrying me. I didn't care as much as I probably would at another time because I felt like I wouldn't be able to walk if I had to. I felt much safer when we were on the main street, and I was being lowered into a cab.

Edward held on to me the whole time, not letting me go, still whispering in my ear. The car ride took an hour without traffic. It was 9:30 by the time we got to the school. Edward carried me up to my room, where no one was home. Edward called Jasper's room, saying that we were home, but nothing about what happened. He had laid me down on the couch, and didn't stray too far from me.

"Bella, do you want me to go? I can leave…" He asked softly but I cut him off.

"No! Please don't go! Please don't leave me!"

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, I'm going to move you to your bed. Ready…1…2….3" He lifted me like I was a feather, bringing me into my bedroom. He laid me on top, and was about to leave when I grabbed his arm.

"I thought you said you weren't going anywhere?" I said, about to cry again.

"I'm not, I was just going to sleep on the cou-."

"NO!" He jumped a bit at my yell. "Please don't go Edward." Tears streamed down my face again. "You just can't leave me. Not now. I... love you Edward, don't go." I whispered softly, and i wondered if he could hear.

Edward stood there, unmoving. I looked at him, hoping he felt the same way. He walked over to the bed, kneeling down till he could look into my eyes. His hand came up to pet my cheek. "I love you too. Bella, I love you so much." I propped my self up on an elbow, looking deep into his eyes.

He leaned forward a bit, looking at me, asking permission silently. I closed the difference though, kissing him softly, and slowly. It was perfect, but the kiss deepened. I had to break away for air.

"Wow. Amazing." I said, a little breathless.

"Yeah." He got up off the ground, walking to the other side of the bed. He laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me, and kissing my hair. "You should sleep, you've had a long day."

"Don't go anywhere." I whispered.

"I promise, my love, I will be here in the morning."

The last thing I remembered was feeling his face bury into my hair, and a comfortable darkness closed around the world.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! It makes me so happy!**


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed(Super THANKS to Romania-is-Fluffy.) and thankyou for waiting. My goal for this story is to have it done by monday. There are two more chapters after this one. Please ENJOY!!**

Chapter 14 BPOV Christmas Eve 6:00pm.

Alice knocked on the familiar house's door. We heard the sound of the TV being lowered as out father made his way to the door. We had arranged to come on Christmas Eve, because Alice and I had other plans for tomorrow.

He opened the door wide. "Alice, Bella, it is so good to see you." He exclaimed as we walked in, stripping off our gloves, hats, coats, and boots. We both hugged him in turn, then walked into the living room, where the TV was low, and snacks were on the coffee table.

"It's good to see you dad." I said, keeping my cheerful.

"You too, Bells, and Alice. I was wondering, where will you be tomorrow? Big plans?"

Oh no, dad had to ask questions. Thankfully Alice answered. "We'll be at a friend's house. There family asked us to dinner, so we accepted." That was end of that topic.

The rest of the evening consisted of us exchanging gifts. Charlie really enjoyed the fishing gear that Alice and I gave him. I received bracelet with blue sapphires and green emeralds arranged in little flowers. Alice got a gift card to one of the stores in the mall in Forks. We talked the rest of the night; catching dad up on what he missed out on our lives, and on how school was going. We did not tell him about our boyfriends though, that was one topic you don't tell your father.

At 8:00, Alice and I looked at each other, silently agreeing it was time to go.

"Well dad, we'd love to stay longer, but curfew is soon, so we need to start heading back." I said, standing up. Alice stood too.

"Oh, I understand. It has been great talking to you girls." He said as he walked us to the door, as we pulled back on our winter gear. "Be safe, and have a very merry Christmas." He was now yelling out to us as we made our way to the street.

"Bye dad, Merry Christmas. Love you!" Alice yelled back, waving. Charlie shut the door, and Alice and I continued to walk. Jasper was picking us up around the corner.

Jasper's car sat idling, the snow shining around it. Alice hopped into the front seat, ripping off her glove and intertwining her fingers with Jasper's. I get in the backseat, where Edward sat, hands in front of the heater. I climbed in, snuggling into him, his arm around my shoulder.

On the way home, I thought about all that has happened the past few weeks. Alice as almost moved in with Jasper, while Edward spent most of his time here. Since we had the past week and a half off, we stayed in the room, watching movies or just talking. He knows me better than anyone ever has, including Alice.

But it was a quick ride home, only ten minutes with Jasper's driving. He stopped at my room, and let Edward and I get out. Then he drove off, while Edward and I raced inside before we froze.

We made hot chocolate and settled onto the couch. Tonight we just talked, nothing else. Around 10:30 though, I think I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes at 3 in the morning, I was in my bed, with Edward's body right behind mine. I drifted off again, to wake up at 7:00a.m.

Edward was not behind me then. I bolted straight up, wide awake. "Edward?"

I waited, finally hearing what I wanted to hear. "In here." Came the velvety smooth voice that I loved from the living room. I got up and walked out, finding him on the couch with a book.

"Ready to meet my family?" I froze. I knew I was meeting his family, I just was nervous. We were heading over around noon, but Alice wouldn't be there until dinner time. She was to meet Jasper's family first. Emmett and Rosalie, the happy wedded couple, are attending dinner too.

I took a deep breath, hoping to drain all the nervousness. "As ready as I'll ever be Edward." I walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"I promise you have nothing to worry about. They are going to love you." He said, kissing my neck, sending shivers up my spine, and my toes curled.

I sat there for a while longer, then decided that I should get ready if we were going to be on time. I went to take a shower, leaving Edward sitting on the couch.

**EPOV**

Bella's fear really was irrational. I knew that my mother would love her, and my father will love anything that my mother does.

I waited until I heard the shower running in the bathroom. Then I took out Bella's gift. I haven't had a moment to wrap it, so I found the Christmas paper she had lying around, and wrapped it as neatly as I could.

The water stopped running as soon as I had finished. I quickly hid the gift, and sat back down on the couch.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What should I wear?"

"Anything you want, my love. I think you look good in anything. How about that pretty blue shirt, with the light colored pants?" I really like that color on her.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard a huge crash. I was up and out of my seat and at the door before, if anyone was watching, they could blink. I knocked urgently on the door. "Bella, love, are you ok?" I opened the door.

Bella was laying stomach on the floor, her head propped up on he arm. She had an annoyed expression on her face, which to be honest, was really cute. I chuckled a bit, walking towards her to help her up.

"I hope your mother has no breakables out." She said. I had to laugh at her comment.

We were ready to go at 11:30, so we hopped in the car. Bella, I could tell was more nervous the more time we spent in the car. Her grip on my hand was tighter and tighter the closer we got.

When we finally pulled into the driveway, I pulled my hand out of hers so I could open the door for her. I had to shake my hand to get circulation back to my numb fingers. She kept staring at the house as if it was the most captivating house she has ever seen. We walked up to the front porch, and I opened the door, letting her into my home.

**BPOV**

Oh. My God.

This had to be the biggest house I have ever seen. It looked to be at least three floors high, and it was white. If this is the outside, I'm scared to know what's on the inside.

I think on the way here I killed Edward's hand. I had remembered where he lived from that day in September, when I had actually seen Edward outside reading. That seemed like years ago, instead of just mere months.

I gripped Edward's hand as he led me up onto the porch opening the front door wide.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It reminded me of the meal my mother used to make for Christmas. It also smelled of pine trees, so there must be a tree around here somewhere.

I then noticed the grand staircase and huge foyer. Off to right there was a huge dining room, with a table that was big enough to hold 20 people if you wanted to. To the left, was a living room that had a long couch, a love seat, and two other chairs. A man, maybe in his late forties, was sitting watching something on TV. Edward cleared his throat, and the man looked up, then smiled.

"Esme, dear, Edward is here." He yelled towards the back of the house, where I assumed the kitchen was.

"Just a minute, darlin'. Be right there." Came a distant voice.

The man, who I guessed was Edward's father, was up off the couch now. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I am Edward's step father, and I'm a doctor at the Hospital here."

"Step father?" I asked confused.

"Has Edward not told you?" Carlisle asked. I looked over at Edward, shaking my head. "Well, Edward's parents died when he was only few months old. Esme and I, at that time, were looking for a child to adopt. Edward just kind of stuck out, or maybe it was just the hair and the eyes, but anyways we adopted him."

Just then a woman with long caramel colored hair, about the same age as Carlisle, walked in, whipping her hands on a dish towel. "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife, and Edward's step mother. You must be Bella, Edward's girlfriend. He talks a lot about you." She had a big smile plastered onto her face.

"Yes, I'm Bella. Your house is lovely, Mrs. Cullen, and it smells great." I said, being polite.

"Please call me Esme. I don't like formalities. Thanks, I did the whole design myself. Anyways, please feel free to explore the house. Rosalie will be here in about an hour." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Bella, I'll be right back. I'm going to get the gifts out of the car." Edward said before he disappeared out the front door.

Carlisle had gone back to the couch, so I walked in the opposite direction, towards the dining room. There were eight place settings out, and a huge hole in the middle. I figured that during dinner, that that hole won't be there.

I continued walking, finding a huge family room. In the corner, as predicted, stood a huge tree, covered from head to toe in ornaments and lights. Underneath, a pile of presents were placed, ranging in size and shape.

I stood staring at the tree until the strong arms that I had come to depend on wrapped around my waist.

"It's so pretty isn't it?" I asked Edward, as I leaned back on him.

"Not as pretty as you, my love. You outshine any tree, in my book." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment. Edward started humming something, and could almost fall asleep in his arms.

But the door bell rang, and my eyes opened wide.

"I think Emmett and Rosalie are here." Sure enough, I could hear Emmett's voice booming in the foyer. Edward and I walked towards the sound.

"- and Rosalie if you ever need anything, you just call us. Okay?" Carlisle was saying to Rosalie. She just nodded. Esme walked in again, smile set in her face.

"Rosalie darlin', how have you been, dear?" Esme said wrapping her in a hug. Emmett walked over to me, giving me a deadly bear hug.

"So, I hear that you got married?" I asked.

He grinned, and said "Yeah, we I just couldn't let her go. And with her father coming to my apartment and all, I knew that I had to have this girl become mine." I smiled, I have rarely seen this side of Emmett, wait, no, never Emmett like this.

"Emmett." Carlisle said. Emmett turned around to face him. "You better treat Rosalie well; she is like a daughter to me. I am friends with people that could take you out of the country, and no one will miss you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir. Loud and clear." Emmett said.

"Alright boys, dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Alice and Jasper will be here any minute." And with that Esme rushed off back to the kitchen.

Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle started talking about something that held no interest to me, so I turned to Rosalie. "May I see your ring? I'm sure it must be beautiful."

Rosalie debated for a second, and I couldn't help but remember her feeling toward me at Halloween. But she smiled at me and held her hand out. The ring was beautiful, red rubies surrounded the center diamond. She started talking about what happened on Thanksgiving, and how Emmett proposed, and the wedding, and their house searching. She told me about one that they had found that she really liked. I was hoping that this meant that we were friends now.

The doorbell rang and Alice bounced right into the house. She introduced herself to Carlisle with the kind of confidence that I never will have. She told Esme that she loved the house, and then she hugged Emmett. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice began talking about the wedding, just as I had, until I heard a buzzer going off in the kitchen.

"Boys, come help me get the food on the table." Esme called from the kitchen. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle got up, and before long the table was covered with ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, gravy, cranberry sauce, stuffing, and a pumpkin pie in the center of it all.

We sat down and said prayer, then went straight for the food. Emmett was piling the food until Rosalie gave him a disappointed look. She has him wrapped around her little finger.

Dinner was delicious, Esme was a wonderful cook. I ate my fair share until I was stuffed.

Everyone helped put away and clean up dinner. I cleaned the dishes since carrying dishes was too dangerous. When Carlisle announced that it was time for presents, Emmett ran to the room with the tree. When we got there, Emmett had placed himself on the floor right next to the tree. He was practically bouncing like a 5 year old at Christmas, instead of a twenty year old.

Edward and I sat on the couch, while Rosalie made Emmett get up and move. Alice and Jasper started handing out presents out. When they finished, they took their spot on the floor, then Carlisle was told that he was to open his gifts first, then Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

Emmett really wanted to go next, so I let him. He shredded his paper, bows and boxes flew across the room. When Emmett finally calmed down, cuddling his build a bear that Alice gave him, everyone said that it was my turn.

I picked up a small box with red paper. I slowly tore off the paper revealing a white box with a gift card inside. The note inside said:

'Sorry that it is nothing fancy. We didn't know what you would want but we will soon. Esme and Carlisle.'

I looked up, seeing Esme biting her lip, just like I do when I'm nervous or unsure. "Thank you Esme and Carlisle."

Esme smiled. "Your very welcome, Bella."

I reached for another box, the tag said it was from Emmett and Rosalie. Inside was a simple necklace, a silver chain and a black heart pendant.

"Thanks Emmett and Rosalie, it's beautiful."

"Your welcome Bella. We thought you'd like it." Rosalie said, smiling.

The other gift was wrapped in green with a big silver bow on top. I didn't need a card to tell me who gave this to me. Alice. Inside I discovered a few shirts, all different styles and colors, and also a skirt, simple navy blue, calf length.

"For when ever you need a decent outfit." Alice said with a wink.

"Thanks" I said, smiling.

"Okay Bella." Edward said. "One more gift." He pulled out a silver rectangular present, and handed it to me.

I took it, very carefully unwrapped it. When I got one end open, I let the contents slide into my hand. I held a large book, with the old binding on it. It looked worn, yet brand new. But what I truly loved was inside. Every Jane Austen novel, and Wuthering Heights, were bound in one volume. On the inside flap, Edward had written:

"Merry Christmas, my love. With all my love, Edward, 2008."

I looked over at Edward, tears in my eyes. "I love it, Edward." My voice sounded strangles a bit, from holding back the tears. "Thank you so much. I love you." I leaned over and quickly kissed him.

Well, I though it was quick. But someone coughed, alerting us to the others in the room. I pulled away, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. We both turned to the cougher. "Um… Edward, you should open your gifts now."

He nodded, clearly disappointed. He opened a variety of gifts. Mine was last, a very narrow, silver package.

He took the paper off, unveiling a CD case. Inside were two CD's. One was a classical piano CD, the other a mix of my favorite songs. Track number one was You Rescued Me. I wrote Bella's favorites on the CD and wrapped it.

Edward stared at it for a long time. Everyone stared at Edward. Finally his eyes lifted, looking me right in my brown eyes with his green ones. "It's wonderful, Bella. Thank you."

"Your welcome," I said, relieved that he liked it. He leaned over this time, kissing me softly, but with passion.

"Here we go again." Emmett muttered. I pulled back again, blushing.

Edward turned to his mother. "When do we start the music?"

"Right now."

Edward smiled and helped me to my feet. We all walked to a big room in the back of the house. A piano sat in the middle. Edward dragged me over to the bench, pulling me down to sit on it. The others gathered around.

"I didn't know you could play the piano." I said, as Edward sorted through the sheets of music.

"I never told you, that's why. Mother signed me up for classes when I was six, and was hooked. I love the sound, it's peaceful." He said, not looking up.

He placed his fingers on some keys, and began playing Jingle Bells. We all sang along with the jolly tune. When that ended, we proceeded to sing Winter Wonderland, Twelve Days of Christmas, and Joy to the World. I noticed Alice whispering to the group, normally a dangerous sign in Alice's case.

Edward changed the music to Silent Night. I started singing the words, but no one joined me this time. Alice had a smirk on her face. I continued singing, but I glared at Alice, because I don't like singing in front of other people, even if they are Edward's loving family.

When the song ended, Esme had tears in her eyes. She walked over and hugged Edward and I tightly. "That was beautiful." She whispered in our ears.

Edward and I smiled back at her. He took my hands, helping me to my feet. The others came over, hugging us. It was one big hug fest that ended with me in Edward's arms. Esme put on a Christmas CD and was dancing with Carlisle.

Edward and I rocked side to side, swaying with the music. Sometimes Edward hummed along, too. I sighed, contently, and leaned back onto Edward's chest, closing my eyes.

I don't know how long we stayed there, but it seemed liked seconds later. The clock struck nine, and we had to leave. I hugged Esme and Carlisle, thanking them again for the gift card. Emmett and Rosalie hugged me, wishing me a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and I walked outside down the snow cleared path. I got into the front seat of Edward's car, Jasper and Alice got in the back, Edward driving.

We got back to Forks Elite ten minutes later. We dropped of Jasper and Alice at his dorm house. We drove to mine, carrying our gifts up to my room.

I was tired, so I climbed in to bed immediately. Edward had some work he wanted to finish, so he would be in soon. I tried finding warmth in the blankets, but nothing compared to having Edward's body to warm you.

After a half hour of tossing and turning, I hear him walk in. He walked over the bedside table, turning on the CD/radio. He put a CD in there, then he laid down on the bed. I heard Jamie O'Neal's voice quietly playing. I smiled, then scooted closer to Edward's warm body.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**One more chapter after this. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. ENJOY!**

Chapter 15 BPOV May 20 Courtyard of school.

I shifted in the uncomfortable chair I'm sitting in.

"Tracy Ames." The principle calls. A tall girl stood up and walked to the stage, taking her diploma and shaking the principles hand. "George Angle." A boy repeated the same process.

I look for Alice again, seeing her three away from being called up. Amy Ansell, Patricia Anthon, and April Aurora all made there way up, gathering their diplomas.

"Mary Alice Brandon." Alice stood up, a huge smile on her face. She skipped up the stairs to the principle. She looked flawless even in the black robe that had dark blue trim. I had to admit, it is better than a yellow or green one. I had my camera ready and snapping. Edward chuckled next to me.

The rest of the graduating class followed the routine. During this time, I remembered what Alice has gone through these past few months.

She studied hard, preparing herself for her BGT test in March. Jasper tutored her, and she aced the test. She was nervous, but confident.

Also, on her birthday, April 20th, Jasper proposed to Alice, which of course she accepted. She is planning on a June wedding, she was hoping for the sixth.

Also, Rosalie, shortly after Christmas, called us, saying that she is pregnant. She is due in early October.

"I now present you the graduating class of 2009." Mrs. Beaufort announced and the crowd erupted in applauds. I made my way towards Alice and Jasper, using Edward's height to guide me.

Alice squealed when she saw me "I graduated!!! Can you believe it!!!?" She hugged me tightly, overly excited as always.

"Congratulations Alice! I'm proud of you!" I said loud enough for her to hear.

Jasper walks over, taking Alice's hand and quickly kissing her. They are leaving Forks tomorrow, heading for Seattle to pursue dreams of college. University of Washington proudly accepted Alice and Jasper, so they found an apartment and have been moving their stuff there. They wanted to spend the summer learning Seattle, because any Washingtonian (**Including me**) will tell you that it is easy to get lost in the streets of Seattle.

The courtyard started clearing out as families went to celebrate. Alice and Jasper walked back to their dorm to pack up last minute items, other than what they would need when they want the senior to come back Monday for the last month of school.

Edward and I walked back, his arm around my waist, my head on his shoulder. When we were on the other side on the courtyard, where the fountain was. Edward led us over to the ledge, sitting us down.

"I remember when I first say you. It was your first day, in English, remember? I caught you before you fell. Then I saw you yell at Tyler, and you were so embarrassed. I thought you looked pretty cute like that." He chuckled then, while I was wondering where he was going with this. "I had a date with Lauren that night, and she broke up with me. I didn't feel anything, like it had meant nothing to me. And it didn't, and when I saw you crying, I knew I had to help you. I have never felt anything like the way I have felt about you Bella." He let go of one of my hands, sliding down to the ground. He reached in his pocket with his free hand, pulling out a velvet box.

"Bella, my sweet precious Bella, will you marry me?"

"Edward I'm not even 18." I said as I stared at the ring. 'The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold, delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds.' (**This is quote from Eclipse, about Bella's wedding ring**)

"We can wait till you are, but the sooner the better. I want you to be only mine. Please, will you marry me?" Edward had turned 18 two weeks ago.

I sat there staring at the ring. It was beautiful. I sighed deeply, before I whispered, "Yes."

Edward took the ring out of the satin and placed it on my third finger on my left hand. It was a perfect fit.

"Edward, how much did you spend on this ring? It must have cost a fortune!" I aid, admiring the way the ring felt and looked on my hand.

"Not a dime. My father bought this ring for my mother. I found the ring one day going through their stuff, and I always knew I would give it to the girl I wanted to marry. And that is you."

"Now we got to tell Alice. Do you have any ear plugs?"

He shook his head. "Will it really be that bad?"

"I can hope not. Lets get tell her now, since she's leaving tomorrow." Edward helped me up but made no move to leave. He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to mine. But as always, it wouldn't stay that way. His lips grew demanding, and I ran my fingers into his hair. But we had to pull back to breathe, and we were both had uneven breathing.

"We got to go tell Alice." I reminded him. He nodded and took my hand.

It was a short walk, and I knocked on the door. Alice, changed out of her robe and was in jeans and a pink shirt, answered and dragged us inside.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Well, if you promise not to scream, I'll tell you."

"I promise, now spill!"

I take a deep breath, "I'm getting married."

She broke her promise. Her screech brought Jasper out of the bedroom, a confused look on his face.

"Alice, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"BELLA'S GETTING MARRIED!!!" I covered my ears, waiting till she was calm before I risked going deaf.

I was bombarded with questions. She took it into her hands to plan it. I told her that she was going to be my maid of honor, as I was going to be hers. I wanted Rosalie to be one of my bride's maid.

"Do you have a date in mind?" Edward looked over at me, questioning in his eyes.

"I was kind of hoping for November." Edward nodded, agreeing with me. Alice got a notebook out, planning details.

We left an hour later. They still had to pack, and my ear was going to fall off if I heard any more wedding chatter from Alice.

Back in my room, Edward put on Bella's Favorites CD. He listened for a while to that first song.

"Why is this song on here? It is so different from the others."

"Remember that day in the library, when you asked me to the dance?"

"How could I forget."

"Well I had been listening to the words. I had been feeling very lost in my life, unsure on so many fronts. I always listen to a CD when I get like that; my mom always listened to it when I was little. Anyways, when this song came on, I listened to it for a long time. I kept thinking about you, and how knowing you had changed my life, saved me from the evil Bella that had taken control."

"Oh, I'm glad that I had an impact on your life."

"Of course you did. I _love _you, which is a huge impact on my life." I said, wrapping my arms around him. He held me close, whispering in my ear.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 The End

**Thank you to all the people who have added me their alerts and favorites list. Specail thanks to those who reviewed!! This is the last chapter, and there will NOT be a sequel. I have too many other stories going right now, and a few more ideas for some. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Epilogue BPOV April 10, 2014 5 Years later 7:00A.M.

"Renesmee Rose Masen, you better get out of that kitchen!" I yelled towards to general direction of the kitchen. My little girl comes waddling in the room.

"Hold still EJ, I'm almost done." I tell my boy, whose diaper I'm changing.

"My love, do you need any help?" Edward asked as he came walking into the room. He picked up Renesmee swinging her around, making her laugh.

Edward and I married November 8, 2009. We completed our senior year, both graduating the following May. I became pregnant with Renesmee and EJ, twins, that summer, and went into labor for 10 long hours on April 8, 2011. They just turned three two days ago.

Edward and I both attend college, but I take online classes, only going on campus once a week for my journalism class.

Edward studies to be a doctor, and I am working for a degree in writing. We bought a house in Seattle, which I absolutely adore. Alice and Jasper live ten minutes away so we constantly see each other.

A soft kiss on my cheek brings me to the present, and I see Renesmee has kissed my cheek. Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "I have a class in an hour, and Alice will be over in a half hour to take the kids to the zoo."

"Okay, I'm almost done packing their backpacks." I rush upstairs to EJ's room, gathering the little things that he would need today, and then I did the same with Renesmee's stuff.

Alice and Jasper got married on June 6, 2009, and have one daughter, Annie Hope, who turns four in a week. Rosalie had her little boy October 3, 2009, and named him Thomas Jonathon, TJ for short.

Alice and Jasper is taking all four to the zoo today. Rosalie and Emmett will join them midday, they still live in Forks. They had found a cute home that suits them. It is more like a mansion, and they are expecting again. I was going to do some serous house cleaning today, then relaxing.

I finished getting my kids ready seconds before the doorbell rang.

Renesmee started screaming "Wanty Wlice! Wanty Wlice!" We were still teaching her to say 'A' properly. EJ was quiet when ever his sister did that.

Alice, setting Annie down, walked through the door I opened. I hugged her.

"How's it going sis?"

"Good, everything's great. Annie got her shots yesterday, and she was none to thrilled with that." I picked up Annie

"Did that shot hurt yesterday?" She nodded, showing me her arm where a child's band-aid was. I chuckled, setting her back down to play with my kids.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's upstairs getting ready for a class. Is Jasper in the car?"

"Yeah but if I'm gonna get all these kids out there I might need his help." She walked out the door. "JASPER!!"

He walked in thirty seconds later. "Hey Bella, Renesmee, and EJ. How are you?"

"Wnlce Wasper!" Renesmee said, still using that 'w' again.

"Well, they are all ready. Edward! They're here!"

I can hear Edward coming down the stairs. We chat for a few minutes, and I give Alice the backpacks. They get in their car seats and drive away. Shortly after, Edward is kissing me good-bye.

I very rarely am alone. That can be a benefit or loss for a mother. I like having my kids around; they keep me going each day.

I head into the kitchen, where the big stereo is. I place my favorite CD in there, Shiver by Jamie O'Neal. But now instead of playing it when I'm sad, I do exactly what my mother did. When I'm cooking or cleaning, this CD is always playing.

In about three hours, I have vacuumed, done all the dishes, cleaned up all the toys lying around, and mopped the kitchen. I put tonight's dinner in the crock pot, and started that.

I grabbed my current book once I'm all done, and curl up in a chair in the living room. But I barely even open it, when I fall asleep. The next thing I know, Edward is softly waking me up.

"Hey, my love. I'm home." He leaned down, kissing me the way we can't in front of children.

Edward hears the music playing in the other room. "How much work did you get done?"

"A lot. What time is it?"

"Little after noon." So I only had an hour nap. I get up and head for the kitchen. The crock pot is slowly cooking the meal, just the way it should. Edward comes behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I felt like we were seventeen again. I still love Edward with all my heart, and every dream of mine has come true.

"Oh, Edward. Guess what?"

"What?" He asked in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"I'm pregnant."

Edward spun me around. "That's great!" He picked me up, just like he did with Renesmee earlier, spinning me. "How far along?"

"About five weeks. I haven't seen the doctor yet, so I don't know for sure."

"My love, that's great news. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I said before I kissed him long and hard.

That night at dinner, everyone was over. Edward and I told them about my pregnancy. They were more than thrilled, congratulating us.

After dinner was cleaned up, the boys went down to the den to watch a game or something. Alice, Rosalie and I gushed on and on about names for the babies, Rose's and mine. Our kids were playing on the floor in front of us. I liked the name Beth for a girl, and Christopher for a boy. Rosalie was still undecided, but has a top ten list for each gender.

Esme always jokes that TJ will fall in love with Annie, and Alice thought that would be the cutest thing ever. Annie and Renesmee were playing with dolls while TJ and EJ were crashing cars and making noises.

Rosalie and Emmett left first, having a long drive ahead of them. TJ was asleep in Emmett's arms, limp as a rag doll. Emmett is so different when he is around TJ. He is kind, and gentle. It is quite amusing actually.

When Alice and Jasper left, Annie had already been asleep on the couch. I hugged my sister tightly, wishing her a safe drive home, and thanking her for taking the kids to the zoo.

Edward and I carried EJ and Renesmee upstairs to their separate rooms. I laid my baby girl down in her 'big girl bed', singing softly. We have just separated them in to their own rooms, for their birthday. I had before that sang them both to sleep; now Edward sings EJ to sleep, while I get Renesmee.

Her eyes slowly close, and I stand up, hovering over my baby. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered. "She beautiful isn't she?"

She is. She has almost everything of Edward's, but she has my brown eyes and personality. EJ is exact opposite. He looks more like me, brown hair, but with Edward's green eyes and personality.

"I wonder who this ones going to look like?" Edward said, placing his hands on my stomach.

I leaned back on to him, "I honestly don't care right now. I'm just so happy."

"Everything is perfect, my love."

"Yes, everything is perfect. I have you, the perfect husband, I have Renesmee and EJ, the perfect children, I have Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, the perfect friends, I have it all. And I thank you for it. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that we tiptoed up the stairs to our master bedroom on the third floor.

**Thanks again. Please review. And if you like this story, please read my others. The next one i'm updating is probably going to be I'm Alone.**


End file.
